


Family of Blood

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Episode: s03e08 Human Nature, Episode: s03e09 The Family of Blood, F/M, Fobwatch, Fright Night - Freeform, Horror, Romance, Vampires, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Human Nature and Family of Blood. An accident in Pete's World sends Rose and Mickey back to their home universe. They land in Las Vegas 2008 with nothing but the clothes on their back. Soon, they realize the Doctor is near but something is terribly wrong. Why he is in some Las Vegas show parading around in black leather as some bloke called Peter Vincent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the movie Fright Night although the dominant part of the story is an AU of Human Nature and Family of Blood. Ten is a fobbed Peter Vincent. This is a multi chapter and I'm posting as I write it. Thanks to my betas callistawolf and kahki and huge hugs to them and the Dalekian Sistahs who helped me plot this out! Mickey's comment toward the end about Alice Cooper is credited to Who_in_Whoville :)

The wind whipped through the narrow, dirty, dimly lit alley, blowing up papers and refuse as well as scaring away an old homeless man curled up on some cardboard near a dumpster. The air crackled with something akin to electricity before a flash of blue light flooded the area and two bodies seemed to hurl from it and drop into a puddle on the asphalt. Darkness once again dominated the alley as the man and a woman rolled over, groaning and gripping their heads.  
  
“Rose?” Mickey Smith asked, sitting up and looking around the dingy area.  
  
“Mickey, what happened?” Rose asked, rubbing her head and wrinkling her nose at the rank stench of decay permeating the alley.  
  
“You’re the alien expert. You tell me, babe,” he said, standing up and stretching before reaching for her hand and helping her up.  
  
She glared at him as he touched his earpiece and tried to contact the Torchwood communications control center. She looked around while he tapped on his earpiece, cursed and tried again. It was clear to Rose that they were in an alley in a developed city. The buildings on either side were brick and concrete and stood about four stories on either side. It was also night which was concerning since it had been mid-afternoon where they were when things obviously had gone wrong.  
  
As she wandered down the alley, her boots splashed in mud and things she didn’t want to think about. She could hear music playing and a couple shouting at each other. She smirked a bit, thinking that this felt a bit familiar. It reminded her of life on the Powell Estate. As she emerged at the end of the alley, her heart almost stopped. Mickey ran up next to her.  
  
“This thing is on the fritz and I can’t get control. Try your mobile,” he said, not paying attention to what she was looking at.  
  
Rose grabbed him and turned him toward the street before her and more importantly, the sky. “What?” he asked.  
  
“No zeppelins,” she breathed and then she focused on traffic zipping by them including a red convertible loaded with people shouting and howling, “Welcome to Vegas Baby!” Rose and Mickey turned to look at each other.  
  
“This is so not good,” Rose said as she pulled out her mobile and tried to call control, Pete and her Mum. Nothing worked.  
  
“No luck?” Mickey asked, looking more and more nervous.  
  
“No. Micks, I don’t think we’re in Pete’s World anymore,” she said and looked around, feeling a tiny spark of hope ignite within her as she thought about where they could be.  
  
“Rose, no! You don’t know if we’re back in our world. Somethin’ happened with those Gritolk aliens and that M-Zed temporal-dimensional scanner thing they were tinkerin’ with and I mean it could have blown us anywhere or any time,” he said and began pacing and scrubbing at his head before he stopped and clicked into Torchwood mode. He watched Rose and knew what she was thinking. He hadn’t spent the last two years working with her in Torchwood to miss that reckless look in her eyes.  
  
She turned to him, the stubborn Tyler look in her eyes. “We’ve got to find out where and when we are and how we got here. What are our resources?” she asked and reached into her pockets finding a wallet with credit card, some cash and identifications that probably wouldn’t help them. She had her mobile, some bits of Torchwood tech and as luck would have it, psychic paper that she carried with on missions in case of an emergency. She also had her most valuable item which hadn’t left her possession since she arrived in Pete’s World, her TARDIS key. She wore it on a necklace around her neck at all times to remind her of all the things that were possible and to never give up hope. She unconsciously touched it through her shirt and closed her eyes saying a fervent prayer that they were where she thought and hoped they were.  
  
Mickey had his wallet with similar contents, his ear piece, a tablet and other Torchwood tech. He didn’t miss the way she touched the key. Jackie and he had often discussed how Rose never gave up hope of seeing the Doctor again and how they worried she wasn’t moving on. Rose had assured all of them that she was moving forward with her life. She excelled at Torchwood, leading teams and diplomatic missions as well as being a big sister to her brother Tony and helping Pete and Jackie with various charities and Vitex events. Still, the people who knew her best were certain that deep down in her heart she still resided in a magical blue box with the mad alien who piloted it.  
  
“Rose, we have to deal with what we know, not what we think,” Mickey reminded her as he scanned the area, not happy with what he saw.  
  
She looked at him annoyed. “I know, Mickey. We’re in Las Vegas, in a dingy part of town and judgin’ by the cars close to our time. We need to find a place to stay so we can figure things out.”  
  
The sound of someone coughing and staggering about in the trash drove home the need for them to leave this area. The two of them pulled their black leather coats around them and headed down the street toward a more lit area of town. Mickey did his best to look menacing at anyone who said anything to Rose and there were more than a few wolf calls or lewd offers made. Rose tried not to smile. Mickey was brilliant and she trusted him with her life but he never could quite pull off a menacing look. She was far more lethal than he was and she’d proved so on several occasions. She’d even taught a few things to some of the more egotistical Torchwood agents. No one questioned or challenged her anymore. Rose Tyler was tough, determined and she never gave up.  
  
Rose used the psychic paper to get them a modest hotel room on the outskirts of the Vegas strip. Truth be told, modest was being generous. Both she and Mickey were leery but they needed a roof over their head and no questions asked. Rose plopped down on one of the double beds and flipped on the telly to try and assess when they were while Mickey worked at hacking into the cellular network with his tablet and mobile. They’d landed in Las Vegas in September in the year 2008, one year after Canary Wharf so at least they didn’t need to be worried about that. The news reports made it sound like things hadn’t changed too much since she had been trapped in Pete’s World. She flopped back on the bed as Conan O’Brien came on.  
  
“Why don't you get some rest?” Mickey suggested as he continued to work on his tablet.  
  
“How can I? We still don’t know what happened or even what universe we’re in?” Rose said as she stared at the ceiling. “Or, what they think happened to us back in Pete’s World,” she said softly and her eyes welled up, worrying about her mum.  
  
Mickey stopped what he was doing, set the tablet aside and sat down next to her. “They’ll figure it out. Even if their top agents aren’t there,” he said, shoving her shoulder a bit.  
  
Rose smiled up at him. “Yeah, s’pose you’re right. Any luck getting a connection?”  
  
He grinned cockily at her. “Luck ain’t got nothin’ to do with it. I got us hooked up to the internet and am working on hacking into a couple of databases. Might take me a bit to hack into Torchwood here though.”  
  
Rose sat up alarmed. Their last run in with Torchwood in this world had been when her life went pear shaped. She didn’t trust them. “You sure that’s a good idea?”  
  
“Rose, we have to. We need to check out them and UNIT to see if they spotted anything. We gotta know if they’re gonna come sniffin’ around and how safe we are here. Besides, might help us figure out what happened.”  
  
Rose nodded and lay back down. “S’pose we’re here for a while. Psychic paper ‘ill only get us so far before people get suspicious. We need resources.”  
  
“We can figure that out tomorrow. Just get some rest. We don’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow and you may need it,” Mickey suggested.  
  
Rose nodded but rest was the last thing she felt she could do. She closed her eyes and thought back on what had happened….  
  
They had been on a diplomatic assignment to meet an advanced spacefaring race called the Gritolk who were conducting an interstellar survey of temporal and interdimensional anomalies. Earth had several occurrences, the most severe being the events at Canary Wharf where Rose’s home universe had ripped a hole into the void and causing an almost cataclysmic event in Pete’s World. She still smiled at calling that Earth Pete’s World. Her almost father, Pete Tyler, secretly loved it. Pete was head of Torchwood in that universe. He was a good man, a good husband to Jackie and father to her little brother Tony. She and Pete had bonded eventually, finding similar tastes in music and a fascination with adventure and the unknown. They were technology and adventure junkies, the two of them. He trusted her and she now trusted him. This was why she was assigned to the Gritolk with Mickey. Well, that and Pete had thought it was safe. Pete trusted her and knew she was his top agent but a fatherly part of him had wanted her safe.  
  
Of course, that’s not how it had ended up. Rose didn’t believe the Gritolk had meant any harm. They truly were scientists. They were sort of turtle like creatures, with mottled gray, green and black skin with a hard shell on their back, except they stood erect like other bipedal species she’d encountered. Their faces were quite turtle like with wise eyes, no nose to speak of and wrinkled skin. They chose their words carefully and were not rushed to reach any conclusions. Rose had enjoyed speaking with them and found them delightful if not a bit precise and sciencey. Mickey had whispered a joke to her about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the way down to meet them and as a result she had spent part of her time with them trying not to giggle and shooting Mickey warning looks every time he grinned.  
  
The Gritolk had been explaining their equipment and need to conduct their scans at strategic locations and were giving she and Mickey a demonstration when it all went wrong. She and Mickey had leaned in to look at a screen when there was a flare of light. She remembered Mickey grabbing her and feeling like she was being squeezed, twisted and then free falling until they hit the ground in the alley.  
  
She pinched the bridge of her nose as she laid in bed trying to determine what had happened, replaying the events over and over in her mind. When she opened her eyes, the lights were out and Mickey was laying on the other bed asleep. She rolled off her bed and went to the loo and splashed water on her face. A pack of matches sitting on the small vanity caught her eye. She picked it up and smiled at the label “Bad Wolf” written in red across black packaging. It was then that she knew this was no accident. She went back to bed with a new hope in mind and felt sleep finally claim her.  
  
The next morning, she and Mickey found a pawn shop and she pawned a diamond and emerald ring Pete and her Mum had given her for her birthday. That, at least, gave them enough cash to eat, buy necessities and some clothes. Breakfast was at a little café. Rose wrinkled her nose at the tea and felt a little homesick. She missed her mum’s tea and by the look of things, good tea would be hard to find here. This was definitely the coffee crowd. On the brighter side, if as she believed they were, back in her original universe, it meant chips. Chips in the other universe just weren’t the same. She thought it might be the oil in Pete’s World. The downside was this was America and chips here might not be the same as home either.  
  
After a quick bite and perusing the local job adverts, they made a plan. First, they needed clothes and assorted necessities. The weather in Las Vegas was hot and their present attire was more suited for a cooler climate. After a quick trip to the chemist or as the Americans called it, the drug store which made them both giggle, and a run to second hand clothing store, they returned to their dodgy hotel to change. Next up was to walk around the area to find a more permanent residence and to map out Las Vegas. It would have been fun if the circumstances had been different.  
  
It was a weekday, but in Las Vegas, that didn’t seem to make a difference. The city was filled with tourists of all nationalities and from all walks of life. She and Mickey made their way down the main strip where the large hotels and entertainment venues were located. The streets were congested with cabs, hotel transports, cars and SUVs speeding by them. There were masses of people on the wide sidewalks making their way up and down the street, couples, families and some who just looked like lost souls. The sun beat down on them and Rose was happy she had tied her hair up in a ponytail and for the tourist map she used to fan herself. Mickey had picked up a baseball cap but he looked a bit melted as well. They stopped periodically for a cool drink or to admire something in a shop. If the heat wasn’t evidence enough, the palm trees and tropical type plants definitely reiterated they were not in London.  
  
As they walked, they saw adverts for the various shows at the different casinos. The huge posters were plastered everywhere and names were in flashing lights. One poster in particular seemed to be the most heavily promoted. It was for some super hyped magic show with a gothic or vampire theme. The poster was dominated by a man dressed in black surrounded by dramatic symbols and a ball of blue light glowing in his hand as if he conjured up some magical orb. Mickey had joked about Las Vegas shows and how it would the perfect place for an alien to hide. Rose had giggled as they passed a poster for Cirque du Soleil agreeing this would be a great place to disappear. It was as they stopped in front a tourist information center and she was standing in front of one of the posters advertising “the Amazing Peter Vincent” that she paused. She took a step closer. Something about him was familiar. She felt very drawn to it.  
  
Mickey bounced over with a handful of pamphlets and maps. “I think I got us a lead on some work. Won’t be anything fancy but should pay the bills until we figure out what to do.” Rose was still staring at the poster and Mickey rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and Rose turned to him annoyed. Mickey looked at the poster showing the dark mysterious magician in his tight black outfit and piercing dark eyes. “He ain’t all that. It’s just fake. You know, manipulating the light, smoke and mirrors and all that. He’d probably wet himself if he saw half of what we have. Come on,” he said and dragged Rose away. She looked back once and shook herself out of it.  
  
It was as they approached the MGM Grand and saw a larger poster of the magician dominating the entrance that Rose felt something tug at her. She walked up to the poster as if magnetically drawn with Mickey trailing her, sighing and shaking his head. Rose stared into the eyes of man on the poster, they were deep and brown and ancient. She could barely believe what she was thinking.  
  
“Rose,” Mickey said, clearly wanting to be on his way.  
  
“It’s him,” she said with disbelief.  
  
Mickey squinted at the poster. “Him? Him who?”  
  
“The Doctor. It’s the Doctor.”  
  
Immediately, Mickey felt a groan trying to inch its way out. He remembered all too clearly after Rose had first arrived in Pete’s World how she thought she saw the Doctor around every corner and with every skinny bloke in a brown suit. “Rose, we agreed that we don’t know what universe we’re in and even if we’re in some parallel world with some weird magician wanker that looks like…”  
  
“No!” she said firmly and cut him off. She turned and looked at Mickey. “It’s him. I know it is. I can see it in the eyes. They’re the same and before you go off on me, I know we’re in our universe as well. I saw it as clear as day.”  
  
“Saw what?” Mickey demanded, aggravated that she would keep something from him, especially now with the trouble they were in.  
  
“Bad Wolf,” Rose answered and turned back to the poster, her eyes scouring every inch of it.  
  
Mickey stilled. Rose had come clean with him about Bad Wolf and the significance one night when he and Jake took her out drinking. Both he and Jake had taken it seriously. Rose had been so matter of fact about it. Truth be told, it scared the hell out of Mickey. He could see it in her that night. The Doctor may have changed his face that Christmas but Rose had changed too and she kept changing. He didn’t know what she was changing into but he knew that she never got sick anymore and she absorbed information and concepts faster than anyone else he knew. He had assumed it had been the time travel but after that night, he was suspicious that it was more than that and he never told another soul and neither had Rose, not even Jackie. If Rose saw something about Bad Wolf and was this sure, he had to chance believing her.  
  
He walked up and stared at the crazy magician and suddenly he could see it. The hair was different, he had a beard and was dressed like a leather wearing eighties rock star but the face was the same. He smirked and looked at Rose. “Man, if that’s him he’s really lost it. He looks like Alice Cooper on a bad hair day,” Mickey snarked.  
  
Rose turned and smacked him on the arm. “It’s ‘im, Mickey and he’s in trouble. I know it. We have to help him.”  
  
Mickey sighed. It was always going to be about the Doctor for Rose. He looked at her gazing worriedly at the poster and knew there was no other choice. It looked like he and Rose would be spending an evening here at the MGM taking in a show of one Peter Vincent and if he was the Doctor, Mickey was sure trouble would follow.  


 

Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and I obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from any of this. I write for fun and out of my adoration for Doctor Who! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me how long this will be and and I said 5 chapters but I tend to let the characters take charge so it may be longer than 5. This chapter, we learn more about Peter Vincent.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely betas Kahki and Callistawolf who made this chapter much better than it was. Any errors are mine though as I changed it after their beta.

Rose’s mind was racing after she and Mickey had walked away from the poster advertising Peter Vincent, who she now was sure was the Doctor dressed in an elaborate costume reminiscent of some Gothic sex god. That thought made her quirk a smile. He’d probably like being called that. Then, she frowned at the thought of what he was wearing. That costume was so not him with the long black hair, eyeliner and black nail polish. Seriously, he was wearing black nail polish! Rose’s mind could barely take in the tight black leather pants that left almost nothing to the imagination; much less her Doctor wearing black nail polish and Rose had a pretty good imagination. Her first Doctor might have gone for the leather and she might have had some thoughts about that, but this Doctor... What could have happened to make him do this?

Mickey had continued to drag her around and tried to take her mind off of it by talking about the possibilities for work and the leads he had so far. He was confident that he could cobble together a reputable CV and references for them as long as they didn’t try for any job that was too posh. He thought Rose would be able to find something as a shop girl, waitress or hostess at one of the casinos and he would look for something along the same lines or if he was lucky, computer tech.

Getting tickets to Peter Vincent’s show proved more challenging than either Rose or Mickey had anticipated. The show was sold out for two days before they finally were lucky enough to score some tickets. They used that time to find a small apartment near the strip with a landlady that asked no questions and was happy to take cash. Mickey had success hacking into UNIT and found out that although UNIT had noted an anomaly in Las Vegas, they considered it low priority. There was very little else noted on the incident. He was still working on getting access to Torchwood which had vastly more levels of encryption and whose security protocols were far more challenging to break through.

Walking into the MGM Grand was an experience for both of them, given its shiny beige marble floor and lush inside garden area. People were dressed for a night on the town and there was an electric vibe in the air. Rose felt a little under dressed in her simple black cocktail dress, especially compared to the vibrant colors and sparkle worn by the partying crowd around them. She and Mickey quickly made their way to the venue and were ushered to a table on the main floor of the large dark room. It was decorated in a Goth theme with black and red splashed everywhere from the tables to the curtains draped along the walls and a bar area done up in black with pentagrams, crosses and wrought iron everywhere. Their table was midway to the stage which was darkened and partially covered by heavy black curtains lit only with blue and purple mood lighting. Their waitress was dressed in a revealing gothic style black cocktail dress and was very friendly. They ordered drinks and when she came back, Rose decided to chat her up a bit.

“So, this Peter Vincent show is somethin’ huh?” Rose asked as she sipped her appletini.

“Oh yes! It’s an amazing show and Peter Vincent, well he’s just so…sexy in a dark lord kind of way!” their waitress said shivering. “It’s the hottest show in town!”

“What makes this show so special?” Mickey asked, ignoring the rampant fangirl style lusting over what he considered a typical Vegas act which was more special effects than talent. He smiled flirtatiously at the waitress and eyed her skimpy black dress.

The waitress giggled. “It’s Peter himself really. He commands the audience and just draws you in. He’s so intense, dark and mysterious and he just makes you want to sort of…” She drifted off and then winked at Rose. “You know what I mean, he gets your motor revving and he does have a reputation with the ladies. And, after all, why not? He’s gorgeous, bigger than life, famous and rich. Oh, and he has that accent too. Women here love it!”

Mickey rolled his eyes. Rose smiled. “Oh? Where’s he from then?”

“Oh he’s a Brit like you,” she answered.

“So how does one get to meet ‘im then? I mean if we wanted an autograph or… somethin?” Rose asked with a suggestive smirk, knowing the waitress was probably used to that kind of question if this Peter Vincent chased as much skirt as the waitress suggested, which still boggled Rose’s mind a bit. Her Doctor may have been a flirt but he had never been one to cross the line.

The waitress laughed. “You could try for back stage but you’ll have to get past the dragon lady first. Unless, you catch his eye, that is, and he asks for you. He does have a thing for blondes.”

“The dragon lady?” Mickey asked, perked up at that comment.

The waitress nodded. “Yeah, his manager, Ms. Jones. She doesn’t like for anyone to get near him. Walks around here with a permanent scowl on her face as if she’s not happy with his success. Anyway, you don’t want to cross her. Oh, I better be going. Just let me know if you need anything. My name’s Sweetpea!”

After she was gone, Rose looked at Mickey who was grinning. “Oh stop it!”

“I didn’t say a word,” he said, sitting back in his chair and enjoying his pint. “Not that I couldn’t make a comment about…”

“Micks!” Rose chastised and took a long sip of her drink, watching Mickey look a little too pleased with himself as he sat back and adjusted his tie.

Mickey had always felt that the Doctor was a bit of an arrogant, self-important git lording himself over everyone. Granted, he was smart and saved the world, but still… the alien could use a little humility. Now he was just as much of a randy bloke as any other human male and Mickey was going to enjoy watching Rose lay into him about it which might be more entertaining than any Las Vegas show. After all, Rose was Jackie Tyler’s daughter.

Soon, the lights dimmed and the crowd hushed as the opening act began. It was a group of acrobats tumbling and sashaying about the stage amongst ribbons which bound them together. The ribbons were wrapped around them, slipping and sliding over their bodies in some type of erotic bondage scene. They were dressed in elaborate, black, red and white skimpy costumes which added to the intimate setting. It was artsy and sensual and set the tone for the main show. They exited the stage and the music changed to something more seductive and grand as the main show was about to begin.

It was very Las Vegas with pyrotechnics, smoke and dramatic costumes. Peter Vincent, aka the Doctor in Rose’s mind, strode around the stage in leather trousers laced up at the crotch that were tighter than any leather trousers Rose had ever seen on a bloke. Not that she would admit to being focused on that but he wore them well. The shoulder length black hair, slight beard and gothic style metal pendants around his neck gave her pause but the long black coat did seem almost Doctory. He moved gracefully about the stage, moving his hands and arms with great drama. There were a few scantily clad dark, haired women in tight black skanky costumes acting like some kind of vampiric tarts chasing him and his blonde, more demurely dressed but still lingerie clad assistant, about the stage. Rose shifted uncomfortably in her seat as one of the vampire tarts approached him almost naked with breasts exposed, except for pasties and a few tattoos swirled over her skin and she hissed, showing vampiric fangs.

Mickey chuckled next to her. Rose tried to ignore him but Mickey leaned over to her. “He doesn’t look too bad off to me unless you count overactin, cheesy, fake magic stuff and frolicking about with half naked women.” Rose shot a glare at him.

“Course, maybe I’m wrong and he needs rescuin’ from all these women ready to rip their clothes off for a piece of ‘im. Man I never thought I’d see the day that he’d walk around all bare chested and with leather so tight you could tell his religion and with all them slags up there practically…”

“That’s enough! He could be in real trouble,” she whispered harshly as her eyes were drawn once again to her Doctor in leather trousers and she started to feel a tingling on her chest. She inhaled as she realized it was her TARDIS key. Before she could say anything the music became dramatic as Peter Vincent, which is what Rose now called him in her mind as she could not bear to think the Doctor would act this way, flicked his hands and blue lightning shot from them toward the vampy tarts as his assistant backed up and was swept away toward some altar. The magician turned dramatically, his leather coat swirling about him and faced the altar where said tarts were licking his assistant.

He shouted out, “Get back demons!”

Mickey rolled his eyes, muttered, “Oh my gawd, what rubbish!” Even Rose was a bit stunned at the spectacle as she watched him glare and make exaggerated hand gestures while his assistant was raised up from the altar as if by some invisible force. Rose almost wanted to cover her eyes at how bad and overdone this was.

When said assistant hissed at him, now with her own fangs, he shouted, “No! I shall cleanse you!” and fire shot out of his hand and enveloped the girl in blue flames until she dropped before him unharmed and unburned and assumingly less vampire. She looked up at him as he turned on the other vamps and soon disposed of them in more explosions, smoke and waving his hand and shooting them across the stage to disappear in more blue fire and smoke. After he was finished vanquishing evil, he swept his assistant up, and declared this place clean. The audience roared to life.

Rose stared open mouthed. She just could not believe it. Mickey slid over and asked her if she was okay, trying and failing not to laugh, eventually ordering them another drink which Rose promptly gulped down. She looked at her smirking friend. “I just don’t get it. Why? I mean what could happen to make him all….” she said and waved her hand around as if words failed her.

Words didn’t fail Mickey. “You mean all Vegas wanker magician type? I don’t know but I have to admit, I can’t wait to find out. I mean if we had to land in another universe with nothin, at least we get to have a bit of fun findin’ out what turned Mr. Lord of all Space and Time into that.”

Rose’s brow furrowed and she sipped her drink. “Right. Well, come on. Let’s get backstage and find ‘im,” she said, standing up. Mickey threw cash on the table and followed her, for once not questioning the wisdom of this. He actually wanted to know what happened. Of course, they weren’t the only ones who wanted back stage. Luckily, Rose had some experience with this type of thing. One of things she had learned from the Doctor and which Pete had emphasized to her, was always let them know you’re entitled to be there and walk with confidence. Never let anyone see you doubt. With great purpose and self-assuredness along with a bit of bosom showing Rose made her way backstage with Mickey, flirting with security when necessary to get what she wanted. Once backstage, it became clear that the waitress was right, the infamous Peter Vincent had a thing for blondes as evidenced by the group surrounding him.

Rose was at the back of the crowd but being even that close to him, made her skin prickle. It was him. Now she was even more sure of it. That is, until she watched him with his fans.

“Ginga!!!!” he shouted as he signed some autographs, looking annoyed until he made eye contact with one scantily clad, big breasted blonde who smiled at him seductively and gushed on how she was his most devoted fan and how she thought he was so talented.

Ginger, apparently, was the blonde assistant who looked none too happy with him and walked by shooting him the two fingered salute which he returned before turning back to the blond fan and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and cuddled up to him. Soon, the rest were being swept away by security but Rose stayed and watched how his hand travel down the woman’s arse and he gave her a shove to a back door where a stage hand was waiting assumingly to escort her to his dressing room or living quarters.

Rose’s heart sank a little as she realized how right the waitress was. He was more than just a flirt. He was shagging his way around Las Vegas. She felt a little spark of anger and was preparing to walk up and shake some sense into him when a beautiful young black woman in a black and silver dress approached him. Mickey wordlessly held Rose back and they both watched and listened.

“Oh, Martha don’t start!” he whinged loudly as he pulled off his wig and side burn prosthetics off revealing the hair Rose was more accustomed to seeing on him. She might have breathed a little sigh of relief that his hair was normal even if it was a little long and his sideburns were gone.

Martha frowned at him. “Why shouldn’t I? It’s not like you actually listen to me. I’m askin’ you again to slow down and watch it with the pyrotechnics. You nearly burned Lola!”

He rolled his eyes. “Well if she woulda hit her mark,” he said, glaring at Lola, one of the vampy tarts, who walked by him and hissed. He smirked at Martha.

“Tell me you didn’t,” Martha demanded arms folded.

“Oh I fucked her. Filthy,” he said with a lecherous look. Martha narrowed her eyes at him. “Ohhh don’t give me that look!” Peter said brashly as he ran his hand through his hair. “You know how things work here. Look love, why don’t you run off, have a drink, get laid, relax. Leave the show to me and you just go manage and do all that number crunching rubbish,” he said and backed away.

“Peter! You can’t…” she started to say.

He just grinned. “Sorry, love got a personal interview with one of my adoring fans and trust me, this one looks like she could adore all night,” he said with a wink. He turned and sashayed away his coat swinging about him as Martha fisted her hands and looked incensed. She turned and saw Mickey and Rose watching and seemed even angrier. “The show’s over,” she said, glaring at Rose in particular, and looked at one of the security guards. “What do you think you’re doin! Get them out of here. Now!” she shouted and stormed away.

Mickey grabbed Rose’s hand and started tugging her away. Rose resisted and turned to him “We can’t! We have to talk to him!”

“Now’s not the time. Sides, I think he’s a bit occupied,” Mickey explained as the security guard stood before them looking impatient. “Come on, babe. We’ll get his autograph another time,” he said, nodding at the guard.

Rose left but was not happy. They exited via a side entrance into a darkened alley. “We’ve got to get back in there, Mickey,” Rose insisted.

“We will. Just not tonight. You saw security and that Martha dragon lady person didn’t look too happy.” He snorted. “Can you blame ‘er. Can’t be too easy managin’ him.”

Rose pulled him to a stop. “But it’s more than that. My TARDIS key reacted in there. The TARDIS is nearby, Micks. If we can’t get to ‘im, then we have to try for the TARDIS. We might find some answers and figure out a way to help ‘im.”

Mickey sighed. “Yeah, and what if he don’t wanna be helped. You saw ‘im in there. Didn’t look too out of sorts to me.”

“Mickey, you know that’s not him!” Rose said emphatically.

“You sure ‘bout that. Maybe you don’t know ‘im as well as you think,” Mickey retorted.

Before Rose could continue to defend the Doctor, there was a clank of something shifting in the alley followed by a scream. Rose and Mickey slipped into Torchwood mode and went running toward it. They soon found a couple pinned against a wall being threatened by a large man who was clearly not a man or human.

“Oi!” Rose called out to distract the attacker. He turned toward them and snarled.

“Bloody ‘ell!” Mickey breathed. The man’s pale face was contorted and he had a mouth filled with fangs and eyes that were black but reflected the dim flickering lights back at them in a weird way, almost like an animal.

“Okaaaay, vampire,” Rose whispered as she kicked off her strappy silver heeled sandals. “Mickey, I think we may need…” Rose never finished her sentence as the creature leaped toward her but she was ready for it. She shifted to the side at the last moment and it landed on the pavement with a thud but then it was up and after her. She drop kicked it down the alley toward the couple who screamed. Rose reached for a dagger she had strapped to her thigh beneath her dress and ran at it. They creature turned back and hissed at her and she stopped. “Mickey, a little help!”

Just as the creature raced at her at a blurring speed, Mickey appeared with a piece of pipe and the creature impaled itself on it and dropped to the ground writhing and eventually just twitched. Not quite dead but very incapacitated as blood pooled around it.

Rose looked at Mickey and grinned. Mickey grinned back and held up his fist which Rose bumped with her own fist. “Mickey Smith, vampire slayer!” he shouted.

Rose looked over at the couple, one of which had collapsed against the wall and ran over to them. “Hey, are you all right?” she asked, kneeling down to look at the bloke on the ground while the woman dressed in a simple black cocktail dress just stood and stared at her, obviously suffering from shock.

“That thing, what was it?” the man asked as Rose helped him up.

Rose was accustomed to dealing with people who were involved in unusual events or confronted with aliens and tried to stay calm and shrug the incident off. “Oh, just some messed up loony is all. He didn’t hurt you did he?” she asked.

The woman broke out of her shock and threw her arms around the man. “Phil!” she said before sobbing into him.

Phil patted the woman’s back but looked from Rose to Mickey who was standing over the prone creature. “That wasn’t some addict or mugger. It was…I don’t know but it wasn’t human and you saved us, you and your friend.”

The woman pulled back. “It’s one of them things that Eric told us about. Remember, he said he saw one the other night and barely escaped. We thought he’d been drinking but it was the truth. We have to do something,” she pleaded, tears trailing down her face in rivers of mascara.

“What are we going to say to the police Liza? That we were attacked by a vampire? They won’t believe us or they’ll lock us up.”

Mickey jogged over. “I couldn’t find anything wood around. We best get out of here before somethin’ else happens.”

Rose nodded and the couple stared at him. “You mean leave it there?” the woman asked and stared at the body.

“Yeah, my friend Mickey’s right. Besides, I think you two could use a cuppa or a good stiff drink, yeah?”

“You said wood,” the man, Phil, said. “You mean as in a stake. You stake vampires to kill them.”

Mickey smiled a bit. “Well, typically yeah. At least in every movie I’ve ever seen. Course, the sun might do it in as well if it’s still here at sunrise.”

“Who are you two?” Phil asked, staring at them with huge eyes.

“Oh, I’m Rose and the vampire slayer here is my friend, Mickey. And you two, you’re Phil and Liza, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Phil said just as the body of the vampire moved. “Maybe you’re right and we should get out of here. “I know a twenty four hour diner down the road. The least Liza and I can do is buy both you a coffee.”

The four of them left quickly after Rose fetched her shoes. A quick freshening up, a cup of coffee and slice of pie later, they were fast friends chatting easily about Las Vegas and jobs. Phil and Liza both worked at the MGM Grand. Rose immediately asked them about jobs and who to talk to about employment. Mickey was not entirely pleased as he was concerned about Rose getting too close to a situation that could ultimately hurt her. After exchanging phone numbers with their new very grateful friends, they left on foot for their small apartment.

“Rose, I told you, I got us leads for jobs at a couple other places,” he said, trying to reason with Rose who seemed fixated on the Doctor and his persona Peter Vincent.

“We need to get close to ‘im Mickey and the best way to do that is to work there.”

“I just think you should give yourself some space is all. What if he wants to be there and is doin’ what he wants. You don’t know how long it’s been for ‘im.”

Rose was silent for a moment before responding. “I just know he’s in trouble, Micks. I’ve got a feeling in my gut and…I just have to know what happened. If I work there then I can find out and maybe find the TARDIS. You don’t have to though if you don’t want. I mean, it’s not fair of me to expect you to just put your life on hold while I…”

Mickey snorted. “Like I’m gonna let you wander by yourself around some leather wearin’ skirt chaser who could be up to ‘is armpits in attackin’ aliens ! We’re a team. We do this together.”

Rose stopped and hugged him. “Thanks, Micks. I know this isn’t what you want but maybe if we figure it out and help ‘im, he can tell us what happened. I mean do you want to go back to Pete’s World if it’s possible?”

Mickey’s face became impassive and he stared up into the stars before looking back at Rose. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. First things first. We save the Doctor’s arse. Then, we can figure out what to do next.”

Rose nodded and the two of them continued walking down the darkened street toward their apartment, not realizing that they were right, the Doctor was most definitely in trouble and it was about to get very serious in a blood thirsty way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for callistawolf and kahki for the beta and to the Dalekian Sistahs who helped me plot out this story.

When Ginger-haired Donna Noble had won an all-expense paid trip for four to Las Vegas, she had been floored. Things like that never happened to her and even putting her name in the company drawing was a fluke. She was just a temp and wasn’t even excited to be working at the boring accounting firm. The day they had announced her name had been her last day there, in fact. It was almost fitting, she thought, considering how miserably they had treated her.

When she arrived at home ready to tell her mother the good news, she had been met with her mother’s typical snide and condemning comments. She knew right then and there that there was no way she was taking her Mum with her. She’d then marched straight up the hill to her grandfather, Wilf, who was stationed at his telescope scanning the night sky. He’d been delighted for her and told her to go have fun with her friends. So, Donna Noble invited three of her more tolerable friends for a free five day trip to Las Vegas.

Nerys, a tall, leggy, fake blonde, was on the cusp of Donna’s tolerability scale. But lately, Nerys had been a good friend to her so she was in. Next, was Donna’s slightly mousey cousin, Emmie, who had always taken her side in any conflict with her Mum. Hildy, who she’d known since she was a child, was brash and opinionated and a good counter to Nerys. Hildy had Donna’s back even when Donna didn’t want her to, but Hildy could be fun and had no trouble getting a party started. From the minute the group exited the plane, all four women were ready to party and let loose. 

That night Nerys wasted no time flirting with every half decent looking man who passed by them. Hildy and Emmie were not far behind, especially after a couple of drinks. Donna, however, was preoccupied. Although she was not above enjoying flirting with a decent looking bloke, having a party or enjoying a good time, her priorities had recently changed. Learning your fiancé was only marrying you in order to feed you to his alien spider mistress sort of altered one’s perspective on life. Not to mention when your life was saved from such a gruesome fate by a charming if slightly skinny self-destructive alien. And that was what was causing her thoughts to wander from what should have been a good time. She kept thinking about his offer to see the stars and how tiny she was suddenly finding this world. There was just so much more out there.

Thinking Donna wasn’t enjoying the bar they were at, the girls dragged her further down the strip. It was as they were passing the MGM Grand that Donna paused, staring at a poster for a show. Nerys stepped up next to her. “Now that’s more like it!” she exclaimed and ran her hand over the image of the leather clad Peter Vincent. “This is more my kind of entertainment,” she said with a smirk. Emmie giggled.

“Oh yeah! I heard people at the bar talkin’ ‘bout this bloke! It’s some kind of vampire magic act. He’s a bit fit in’ he,” Hildy said with a waggle of her eyebrows and an elbow to Donna’s side.

“Oh I dunno, he’s a bit skinny but there is something a bit nice about the leather,” Donna said and smiled. “He’s got that bad boy look and those eyes are so…” Donna said, getting into the spirit of things before stopping and really looking at the bloke on the poster. The girls kept going on and on about unlacing his trousers and opening packages but Donna was seeing something else. The man behind the show biz make up and costume was familiar, very familiar in an alien saving the Earth kind of way. It was him and she’d found him.

She grinned. It hadn’t taken Donna long to wonder what had happened to him and to wonder what would have happened if she had gone with him. She’d started casually looking for signs of him and then less casually looking for signs of aliens hoping he’d show up but now… here he was. Then her brow furrowed. What was the barmy spaceman doing in a Vegas show? He had been in a bad way the last time she’d seen him but this… This was just pathetic. That was it. She had to save him and shake some sense into the skinny alien nutter. And with that thought, Donna announced they were buying tickets to this show. No one objected, but then, none of the others realized why she wanted to see it. Donna Noble was on a mission.

*********

A few days after bearing witness to the Doctor’s performance and apparent plunge into debauchery, Rose and Mickey were hired at the MGM Grand. The couple they had saved from the vampire attack had connections. With a little help from them, Mickey’s mad hacker skills, and Rose’s flirt and charm, she was hired as a waitress to work the theatre at the Peter Vincent show. Mickey was hired in security to monitor camera footage. Neither job exactly thrilled them but they viewed the situation as temporary and undercover work to solve the mystery surrounding the Doctor. 

The first time Mickey saw Rose in her tight black corseted cocktail waitress dress with the black stockings and shiny knee high stiletto boots, he grinned and whistled. Rose rolled her black kohl-lined eyes. “Micks,” she said with a chastising voice.

“What? It’s not like everyone won’t be lookin’ you know. You should get some good tips in that get up. Maybe even catch the eye of the man ‘imself!”

Rose smiled slightly at the thought of the Doctor seeing her dressed like this. He would definitely have something to say. More than likely he’d give her a long babble on the history of the Goth movement or a comment about impractical footwear. Now, she thought the Doctor’s Peter Vincent persona would have entirely different commentary. Of that, she was sure and it made her a little unhappy. 

She was still in turmoil about his obnoxious, lascivious behavior. It was so completely opposite from the Doctor she knew and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was being influenced by something alien. Had he been he exposed to some psychotic drug? Maybe he had suffered some sort of mental breakdown and this was some weird Time Lord version of schizophrenia or psychosis? The only thing she was sure of was that he was not doing this on purpose. Another larger question in her mind was where was his TARDIS? If he was ill, she would need the TARDIS to help him. 

Talking to Mickey about the whole strange situation was almost an act in frustration itself. He was far too busy enjoying himself at the Doctor’s expense and had taken to calling him the Time Trollop or Lord Shags-a-lot. Not that Mickey was doing nothing, of course. He continued to monitor events and use UNIT resources to track any anomalies and look for anything alien in the area. So far, he had a few clues that something was off from reports of weird lights in the sky and missing people. UNIT was unimpressed by any of this, chalking it up to Las Vegas crazies or drunks. Mickey wasn’t entirely sure the reports should be ignored, especially after the vampire incident. His attempts to hack Torchwood had been thwarted and he’d stopped his attempts when they tried to trace his hacking programs back to him. 

Mickey and Rose were both concerned about the vampire issue. Reports were surfacing of vagrants attacking tourists and there was the news that the city was creating a task force to address the issue. Rose and Mickey sat at their favorite diner listening to the local gossip on the subject. Nila, their favorite waitress, stopped by to freshen their coffees and pass on more rumors on the topic.

“Have you two heard the latest?” she asked as she winked at Mickey who smiled flirtatiously back at her.

“What’s that, Nila?” Rose asked, swirling cream in her coffee.

“There was another attack. This one was near the Hard Rock. Some crazy attacked an elderly couple that got turned around. Looks like they’re gonna live but it was awful.”

“Did they catch ‘im, the guy who did it, I mean?” Mickey asked, looking pointedly at Rose who was nervously ripping at her paper napkin.

“No, he ran when some of the maintenance workers from the Hard Rock came running when they heard the screaming. Said the guy practically flew away. They think he was on something.”

Rose knew that this was no drug addict or vagrant and had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was somehow related to the Doctor. “That’s awful and it’s like the third attack this week isn’t it?”

Nila nodded. “Yeah, it is. We’re not leaving anyone here alone to lock up at night. And you two, you need to be careful going home at night too. I mean, not that Mickey here couldn’t handle any messed up vagrant,” she said, smiling at Mickey. “But Rose, you need to carry something. You have any pepper spray?”

Rose smiled as she watched Nila flirt with Mickey. She was happy to see Mickey fit in and make friends. “Oh, don’t worry ‘bout me, Nila. If I can handle some of the handsy blokes at the MGM, I can handle some strung out wanker on a bender,” Rose assured her. Nila did not look convinced.

On the way to the MGM, Mickey handed Rose what looked like pepper spray. She held it in front of her and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “What’s this?”

He looked a little embarrassed. “Holy water,” he finally said.

Rose burst into giggles. “What? Seriously?”

Mickey looked perturbed. “It works in the films, don’t it? Anyway, it’s just in case. ‘Sides, it’s not like you can strap a wooden stake anywhere in that get up you’re wearin,” he said and shot a look at her skin tight dress. Rose rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a shove.

“Thanks, Micks. I mean, for lookin’ out for me and stayin’ and all,” she said and looped her arm through his.

He shrugged. “You’d do it for me and ‘sides, if Jackie ever found out that I walked away and left you here to deal with Mr. Hot Pants by yourself, there’d be no place safe in any universe for me!” They both giggled and made their way to work. The truth of the matter was things were serious and they both knew they needed each other. If these attacks were escalating, they may not have much time to solve the mystery surrounding the Doctor. Before they parted, Rose whispered to Mickey that she was going to have a look around after the show. He didn’t like it, but acknowledged that she had the access he didn’t. He told Rose to check in with him periodically and report on her progress. She felt for her TARDIS key tucked in her bra as she made her way into the theatre and whispered in her mind to the TARDIS that she was coming.

Soon, Rose was busily waiting tables as the opening act started. It was another full house, with an audience made up of mostly women. It wasn’t like Rose could blame them. The Doctor had always been a bit of a flirt and what woman wouldn’t be attracted to him, any him, this form or his prior regeneration. She put a friendly smile on her face and waited her tables. One table in particular seemed overly excited for the show. The group was from near home so she used her accent to her advantage in the hopes for a nice tip.

It did rile her a bit at how bawdy the conversation was, especially the blonde in her sparkly silver dress. Rose bit her tongue and kept the smile plastered on her face.

“Oi, blondie!” the ginger woman called out to Rose.

Again, Rose smiled until it hurt. “Yes, what can I get for you?”

“Tell me about this Peter Vincent. How long has he been here?” the ginger asked but not in the silky, entenderish way most women asked. She seemed more legitimately curious. 

It was amusing to Rose that she was now being worked just like she and Mickey had questioned their waitress when they’d first come to the show. The question was why was this woman so interested in Peter Vincent’s history? She was obviously not interested in his manly attributes like her friends were.

“Oh, he’s new to Las Vegas. He’s only been here a little over a month,” Rose recited from the information she knew about him.

“And before that? Where was he?” the ginger asked, tapping her fingers on the table. Rose immediately felt her skin prickle. This woman could be from Torchwood or any other number of alien interested groups. Henry Van Statten came to mind.

“Oh, he traveled around doing smaller shows,” Rose answered evasively.

The woman almost snorted and Rose thought she heard her say, “I’ll bet he was.” She then looked at Rose again. “Don’t suppose he’s all mopey about a blonde is he?”

Rose’s jaw dropped a little before she composed herself. “Well…I don’t, um, know ‘bout that but, I’ve heard he has a fondness for blondes.”

At that point, the blonde in the group who Rose had learned was called Nerys, chirped in. “See, you cows might as well as pack it in. That hot hunk of arse is all mine tonight!” she bragged loudly and everyone in the group laughed except the ginger woman who rolled her eyes. There was something about this woman that was different. Rose couldn’t put her finger on it but she didn’t quite fit in with the other women in her group.

Rose tucked it away for further thought later and smiled again. “Well, I’m Rose. If you need anything, just let me know.”

“Sorry, did you just say you’re name is Rose?” the ginger woman asked, staring at Rose for a few seconds before shaking herself out of it. “Never mind, look, just get us another round now before the main show starts,” she ordered.

As Rose left, she heard the one of the brown-haired women say loudly. “That’s the spirit, Donna!”

Rose went to get their drinks and pondered her customers. She had a suspicion that table was going to be a piece of work. She wasn’t far off as the boisterous group was having a typically Vegas good time as Rose liked to call it. The show wrapped up, and then her loud and raucous group paid their bill and made their way toward backstage, not unlike she and Mickey had done.

******************  
Donna still couldn’t believe what she’d seen on stage. That bloody stupid alien git had gone off the deep end. She was kicking herself for not going with him, instead letting him blunder off on his own. Obviously, he needed supervision and a good friend. Well, she was here now and she would straighten his arse up. Of course, even after seeing the whole tight-leather-trouser-shag-me look, she hadn’t been prepared her for his raunchy, manwhore attitude backstage. 

Donna grabbed Nerys who was stumbling her way toward the crowd of fan girls. “What do you think you’re doin?” she demanded. Nerys yanked her arm out of Donna’s grasp

“Piss off! I’m gettin’ me some studly man tonight! Don’t wait up!” Nerys drunkenly announced and whipped around to fight her way through the crowd toward the cocky Peter Vincent who was eyeing yet another buxom blonde.

Emmie was drunkenly swaying and laughing with Hildy giddily watching Nerys march over to Peter Vincent. Donna glared at them. “You’re all pissed aren’t you? And that stupid cow has gone off to throw herself at some Vegas slutboy!” Donna snipped at the two drunken women in her group. “Fine, you lot go drink yourselves under the table. I’ve got other plans,” she announced and left with a determined look in her eye and with Hildy calling after her. With all the activity going on and a drunken Nerys declaring her desire to tear off Peter’s trousers with her teeth and security running to drag her away, Donna slipped further backstage into a storage area without anyone noticing.

*********************

At the end of her shift, Rose decided it was time to investigate. There had been some type of trouble backstage with some drunken fan and security was still busy talking to the manager, filing reports, plus there was rampant gossip and people sharing pictures of the whole incident taken on their various mobiles. Rose easily slipped away while everyone was occupied. She touched the TARDIS key tucked in her bra, feeling the warmth increase as she walked around the darkened backstage area. She meandered around some of the storage areas, making her way through stage props of chains, gothic looking thrones and set pieces like fake stones and scary looking trees but found nothing. 

She heard someone coming and ducked back behind a fake marble altar with tall candelabras on top of it. The person walked in and back through the storage area. Rose heard a feminine voice snort and whisper, “Isn’t this just wizard! It’s a bloomin’ pervy fantasyland!” The woman walked further along shoving things aside and Rose took a chance and ducked out through the door. One of the waitresses had told her that there was a cavernous subfloor with a maze of tunnels stretching out beneath the casino so Rose made a run for a door that led down into the basement. Once inside with the door closed behind her, the darkness closed in around her except for a few dim flickering lights at the bottom of a metal staircase. She climbed down, her heels making a clanking noise that seemed to echo around her. No one called out to her and the only other sound was the hum of electronics. She truly felt alone and slowly made her way through the labyrinth of tunnels. She pulled out a pen light she had tucked into her brassiere and shined it along the concrete passageway and was able to make out some doors with labels on them identifying them as various electrical control rooms for different parts of the casino. She continued to slowly make her way through, peeking into various rooms and flinching once when a rat scurried by her.

Her only comfort was the warmth of the TARDIS key which almost seem to be vibrating the further inside she ventured. A noise echoed down the corridor and she could hear the footsteps of someone approaching. She ducked into a room designated as Junction 2C and hid behind a giant electric generator.

**************

Donna Noble was frustrated as she shoved aside fake stones and theatrical props, snorting at the over the top cheesiness of all of it. She’d hidden in a supply closet until she couldn’t hear anyone moving about and then started her exploration of the backstage area. So far, she’d found no sign of the skinny alien’s blue box. Her instincts screamed at her that she needed to find it, if only to confirm that the magical manwhore was truly the alien she’d been searching for. Just as she was examining some leather contraption out of some S&M fantasy, a noise sounded behind her and she caught a glimpse of someone running out the door. She dropped to the floor and crawled behind some garish purple Victorian chaise lounge with skulls embellished on the legs which caused her to roll her eyes. It occurred to her that if whoever had left was supposed to be here, he or she would have called out and demanded to know why Donna was there. That hadn’t happened. Donna stood up and her eyes narrowed at the door. That meant someone else was snooping around and Donna was going to find out who and why.

She quickly hurried over to the door just in time to see a door a little ways away click shut. “Oh no you don’t!” she muttered. Before she could follow, a noise sounded and she had to duck back into the storage room. She heard footsteps as someone plunked down some prop and then left. As soon as the coast was clear, Donna ran for the door to what she soon found out was the basement. She sighed and was glad she wore low heeled boots since it looked like she would be climbing and no doubt running as well.

The corridor was dark except for dodgy fluorescents so Donna pulled out her mobile for additional light. She heard some footsteps up ahead and decided it must be her mystery person who had fled earlier. She quickly made her way toward the noise and heard a creak as a door opened. She saw a shadow dart into the doorway and paused. A voice in the back of her head that sounded surprisingly like her mother reminded her that this might be a bit daft and dangerous. Who was she but some temp who won a trip to Las Vegas? She wasn’t the police or some investigator and wasn’t even armed with anything other than a handbag and her mobile. Then, Donna thought about the Doctor again and everything they’d done in stopping Lance and his spider tart and she felt her confidence grow. Her space boy needed her. She had no idea who was hiding out down here but maybe this person knew something about the Doctor. With that thought in mind, Donna marched into the dark room.

The door snapped shut behind her and she immediately was immersed in darkness with only a single yellow emergency light dimly illuminating the room. The scent of metal, oil and mustiness surrounded her and the only noise she could hear was the hum of machinery. She took a cautious step forward, clutching her mobile and purse, prepared to smack anyone who came near her. As her eyes adjusted, she could see thick conduit running around the walls and the room was filled with what she assumed was electrical equipment. She took one more step before someone yanked her forward. Donna struggled and fought her assailant. She would not go down without a fight. She soon found herself on the floor with her attacker on top of her shining a light into her eyes.

“Oi! Get the hell off of me! I’ve got friends just outside the door and if you don’t watch yourself you’re gonna to find yourself…” she started to berate her assailant before she realized it was the blonde waitress from the bar. “You!” she shouted.

**********  
Rose had heard her pursuer enter the room and tensed ready to spring on him. She was a Torchwood agent and well versed in not only several Earth forms of self-defense but also Venusian Aikido thanks to the Doctor. As soon as she caught sight of a body moving next to where she was hiding, she jumped the person and wrestled them to the floor. She was quite stunned to find her ginger haired customer from the bar.

“What are you doin’ down here? This area is restricted!” Rose exclaimed as she held the ginger down.

“Ya think!” Donna snarked back. “And you, what are you doin’ down here, blondie? Doesn’t exactly look like you should be here either!”

Rose stared at the ginger woman and made a decision. Her instincts said she could trust this spunky woman who was clever enough to find her way down here. She stood up and held out her hand to help her up.

“Rose Tyler,” she said.

Donna stood and brushed herself off. “Donna Noble. Now tell me why you’re down here.”

Rose paused and assessed Donna. “All right. A friend of mine is in trouble and I’m trying to find out what’s goin’ on. And you, what are doin’ down here?” Rose demanded with arms crossed and in her best Torchwood agent interrogation mode.

“Why should I tell you anything?” Donna retorted, not willing to be cowed by some skinny, blonde waitress.

Rose quirked a smile. She liked this Donna Noble. She had spunk and wasn’t going to be pushed around. “Well Donna Noble, ‘cos I actually work here and you’re a guest and I could certainly escort you back upstairs and then you wouldn’t find whatever it is you’re lookin’ for, now would you?”

Donna straightened and stared Rose in the eyes. “Fine! I have a friend who’s in trouble!  
He sort of gets into trouble when he’s on his own. So, I have to find him and save his skinny alien arse before something happens.”

Rose raised an eyebrow at skinny alien arse. She only knew one of those and it so happened he was here. A smile bloomed on her face. “So this friend of yours, he wouldn’t be a mad time travelin’ alien would he?” she asked.

Donna’s jaw dropped a bit before she composed herself. “Oh my God, you know ‘im! Wait! You work here so you’ve seen ‘im up there!” Donna said and pointed upward toward the theatre.

Rose grinned. “Yep! I’ve seen ‘im all right.” Her smile slipped a bit. “Only, that’s not the Doctor I knew. My Doctor, well he wouldn’t ‘ave been caught dead lookin’ like that and he wasn’t exactly…” Rose said, not finishing her sentence and not sure how to describe Peter Vincent without it sounding bad.

“A Vegas Manwhore,” Donna finished with a cheeky smile.

Rose burst out laughing. “Yeah! I mean he’s all Mr. Brown Pinstripes and I’m a dignified Time Lord. Course, he was never too dignified but he liked people to think he was.”

“Oh, I dunno, when I met him he was sort of sad; in mourning, really. Still a complete nutter but he was in a bad place,” Donna explained. “He asked me to go with him and I said no. I wish I hadn’t. I know he needed someone. I just…oh, I dunno. I just was confused and tired. I regret it, not going with him I mean,” Donna confessed, a look of regret in her eyes.

Rose stared at her seriously. “You said he was sad and in mourning. Did he tell you why?” she asked softly.

Donna’s smile softened and she took a step forward. “You said your name’s Rose. You’re his Rose aren’t you? The one he lost?”

Rose nodded and felt tears well up. “He…he mentioned me?”

“I think I ran into him right after he lost you. He never told me what happened. I could tell how devastated he was. If you don’t mind me askin’, what happened?”

Rose felt tears falling down her face. She wiped them off and looked at Donna. “It’s a bit complicated. I sort of got sucked into another universe, trapped you might say. There was supposed to be no way back. He said it was impossible. Guess it wasn’t since here I am. I saw the poster for his show and knew it was him. I’ve been tryin’ to figure out what happened ever since. I know the TARDIS is nearby. It’s why I was down here trying to find her, to see if I can figure out what happened to make him…”

“A sleazy Vegas slutboy?” Donna inserted.

Rose burst out into laughter and was soon joined by Donna. Finally, she composed herself. “So Donna Noble, wanna help me find the TARDIS and save the Doctor from his leather wearin’ wanker fake self?”

“You got a plan, blondie?” Donna asked.

“I’ve got better.” Rose pulled out her TARDIS key which was now glowing. “I’ve got this. It only does this when the TARDIS is near. I think it must be back here somewhere. You with me then?”

“Are you kidding? What are we waitin’ for?” Donna said and grabbed Rose’s arm and dragged her further into the bowels of the electric junction room.

It didn’t take them long before they found the TARDIS tucked away amidst the equipment. Rose ran up and hugged the ship. Donna rolled her eyes at this. “You’re as barmy as he is,” she commented.

Rose stepped back, inserted her key and opened the door. She stepped inside slowly to find the interior dim and the ship’s hum was muted. Rose walked up to the darkened console and placed her hand on it and murmured a hello to the ship. Donna stepped into the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. 

‘What’s wrong with it? Why’s it look this way?” Donna asked, looking around at the dimly lit console room.

“I don’t know,” Rose murmured as she walked around the console until she reached the monitor. She hit a few switches and the Doctor’s face popped on. Rose grinned. This was her Doctor. Donna stepped up next to her. They listened to the Doctor talk to someone named Martha who Rose remembered was Peter Vincent’s manager. Things began clicking into place. 

The Doctor on the monitor explained that some aliens known as The Family were chasing them. Apparently, they were vampires, very old, dangerous, and at the end of their life cycle. They were looking to make a meal of the Doctor and not just his blood but his time essence as it would practically give them immortality. The Doctor had come here to hide from them. Rose rolled her eyes at his plan to hide out until their life cycles ended which would take a matter of two Earth months. 

Donna was not so subtle in her criticism of this plan. “He made himself human to hide from space vampires? That’s a daft plan! And who the hell turns himself into some Vegas show act to hide?”

Before Rose could respond, Martha Jones walked into the TARDIS and she was not pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Callistawolf for the beta although as always, I tinkered so all mistakes are mine. Next chapter will be more Peter Vincent centric.

Martha Jones was sick of baby-sitting a certain egotistical, obnoxious, sex-obsessed, leather-clad wanker of a fobbed Time Lord. She often found herself clenching her fists until her manicured nails bit into her palms while watching him or trying to clean up some new mess he created either with some piece of skirt he picked up or with the management of the MGM Grand. Although the hotel was pleased with how popular his act was, they weren’t pleased with his drunken antics or the bevy of women that he tossed aside every morning. Martha wasn’t sure what hurt her more, the fact that she had to deal with the condescending and sleazy management at the hotel or watch him swan off with some blonde every night while not even blinking an eye at her no matter how many figure hugging dresses she wore. It was like she was invisible to him. Well, except when she had to lecture him on some transgression or about his obligations to the show.

Then, of course, there was Ginger and that wasn’t even her real name! She was Joan Redfern, a sweet-faced, intelligent girl with curves in all the right places and who tarted up in the way he found appealing. It didn’t take long for Joan to become not only his on-stage assistant, but his girlfriend of the open relationship variety. At first, Martha had been filled with jealousy that he had chosen Joan to share his stage and his bed. But then, Martha saw how things really were and pitied the girl. Joan was an undergraduate student working her way through college. It was obvious that she’d fallen for Peter and thought she could change his notorious ways. Of course, that wasn’t going to happen, but Joan kept trying and she put up with his drinking and shagging every blonde that crossed his path. Martha could never figure out why someone so intelligent and beautiful put up with such a wanker.

That was about the time that Martha realized that Joan could be her, albeit without all the shagging. Martha had plenty of long, lonely nights to think about her and the Doctor and the feelings she had for him. She had thought that sooner or later, he would see her and realize that she was better than some long lost girl who had left him. She still hadn’t gotten the whole story out of him on that front. She only knew that the girl’s name was Rose and they had been together but that now she was gone. It was beyond Martha’s comprehension how anyone could leave him so she chose to believe the worst of this Rose. After all, she had left him heartbroken. Although Martha had feelings for the Doctor, she had to admit after everything they’d been through together, that he still viewed her as only a friend. She couldn’t compete with the ghost of this past love and she knew she shouldn’t have to. Seeing how the Doctor as Peter treated Joan just drove home to Martha that she deserved more and when the Doctor was back to himself, she intended on telling him.

Until then, she had to deal with the notorious Peter Vincent. She, Martha Jones, a few weeks away from becoming a doctor herself, had been relegated to nothing more than a keeper of the womanizing, swaggering git. The next few weeks and the demise of the Family could not pass fast enough for her. Oh, but when that man, that Time Lord became himself again, he was going to get an ear full. Then, she was demanding a trip to the best spa in the universe; somewhere that she would not have to deal with slimy casino or hotel managers who felt her up and made lewd comments to her. She would be pampered and a certain Time Lord would be apologizing repeatedly.

In the meantime, Martha’s only solace was visiting the TARDIS as a reminder that this life in Las Vegas was temporary. It was after yet another incident backstage with some drunken fan and Martha lecturing Peter about his lascivious and rude comments that Martha headed straight for the TARDIS for some peace and quiet. When she opened the door to find a blonde and ginger haired woman next to the console, she was shocked, angry, and ready to do battle.

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded and then walked over and reached for the coat rack, intent on defending the TARDIS. She couldn’t understand how they’d gotten inside. The Doctor had told her that no one could get into his TARDIS without him or a key and no one here should have that except for her.

“Oi, easy does it, sunshine. Put that thing down!” Donna shouted at beautiful dark skinned woman threatening her with a coat rack.

Rose stepped forward. “Martha isn’t it? I’m Rose and this is Donna and we’re in the TARDIS ‘cos I have a key. We don’t mean any harm. We’re here to help,” Rose said calmly, displaying her TARDIS key as evidence.

Martha let the coat rack down with a clang on the metal grating. “Rose? You’re the Rose that left him, aren’t you?” Martha snapped. “You’ve got a lot of nerve coming back here after what you did to him.”

Rose was stunned and confused. Donna stepped forward. “Hold on, she hasn’t done anything except find her way back to him only to find him shaggin’ his way down the strip.”

“She left him,” Martha explained and glared at Rose. “He’s been mooning over her and going on about her ever since.” Martha turned to Rose. “Do you even understand what you did to him or were you too busy moving on to the next in line?”

That was enough to bring out Rose’s estate girl. “Now see here, I didn’t leave him. I never would’ve left him. And, I’ve lived every day since I lost him tryin’ to find a way back! Before you go judgin’ me, you should get the whole story. Heard of the Battle at Canary Wharf, Daleks and Cybermen attacking London and each other? Well, I was there with him. We stopped them but at cost. It was just the two of us sending them into the Void, into Hell when I lost my grip on a lever. I was following them into the void and there was nothing the Doctor could do to save me. I was lucky though. I was saved by someone in the other universe who popped back into our side and took me back to his universe. Except, I was trapped there. The Doctor couldn’t come get me without two universes collapsing. All he could do was send a message tellin’ me that and sayin’ good bye. It nearly destroyed me, losin’ him. So don’t tell me I did this to him. If you want to blame anyone, you blame Torchwood. They did it. It’s ‘cos of them that all those people died and we were separated.”

Martha stared at the angry blonde who now had a hint of tears in her eyes and then it hit her. Canary Wharf and Torchwood. Her cousin Adeola had died there amidst aliens and the Doctor had been there with this Rose person. She felt the weight of it all and her shoulders slumped. She believed this girl, who was the Doctor’s Rose. This was the blonde woman that even now haunted him so much, that he was shagging every blonde he could get a hold of and drowning his sorrows in liquor and a conceited, egotistical attitude. This girl loved him even seeing what he had become in his flawed and depraved human state.

Rose watched a myriad of emotions cross Martha’s face and took a step toward her. She was sure she knew what was going on here. It was obvious that Martha had been through a lot with the Doctor becoming this Peter Vincent bloke, but Rose suspected it was more than that. This was the face of a woman who was more than just irritated. Rose knew that look of longing and heartbreak. “I’m sorry,” Rose said softly.

Martha looked up at her. “No, I’m the one should be sorry. I made assumptions that I shouldn’t have. I’m a scientist, a doctor, or I will be one day, and I should know better. It’s just, we’ve been through so much and I’ve been trying so hard to keep him safe and not let him do something even more stupid than what he already has been doing.” Martha started to pace and rant and rave about how badly she’d been treated and how alone she felt.

“You have every right to be angry!” Donna exclaimed. “Look at what that dumbo did! Who decides to change themselves from a brilliant if not slightly bonkers spaceman into the magical slutboy! I mean, who hides himself as some glitzy manwhore in some sleazy Las Vegas show with his face plastered all over town where everyone including the blood suckin’ aliens can find him?” Donna ranted. “And speaking of them, how bollixed up is it to lead the dangerous aliens here where they could do God knows what to the locals!”

“Yeah, well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s done something that ended up being a bad idea,” Rose agreed. “Point is, Martha’s not alone now.” Rose looked over at her and smiled.

Martha looked up at Rose as something hit her. “I’ve seen you before, upstairs.” She looked at Rose’s outfit closer. “You’re a waitress up there, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, when me and Mickey got transported back to this universe and saw the poster, I knew we had to get close to this Peter Vincent bloke so we could investigate. Mickey works in security upstairs and I got a job servin’ drinks to the tourists.”

“Mickey?” Martha asked.

“Oh, sorry, Mickey’s my friend. We worked at Torchwood in the other universe, not like the one here, but still dealin’ with aliens. We were on a case near some alien tech when things went pear shaped and we somehow ended up back here. Speakin’ of which, I need to text him to let ‘im know I’m all right. He was a bit nervous with me pokin’ around down here by myself without back up.” Rose pulled out her mobile and texted Mickey an update.

Donna walked over to Martha. “I’m Donna Noble by the way. The Doctor saved me from my evil spider lovin’ fiancé.”

Martha stared at her. “I don’t want to know, do I?”

“It was my wedding day and I ended up here on his ship. It happened right after he lost blondie over there. He was a mess. He invited me to go with ‘im after he sorted the spider tart and I said no. Been lookin’ for him ever since. Still can’t believe I found him here. And you, how’d you meet himself?”

“Oh, the hospital I worked at ended up on the moon. Space rhinos were looking for a fugitive. He was cute and smart and asked so I went with him. I’ve been travelin’ with him ever since.”

Rose walked back over. “Mickey wants to meet up with us later. There’s been a couple more murders. We think it’s those vampire things.”

“Oh God!” Martha said and began pacing worrying about the Family finding them. “He said if I got in trouble I could open the watch and he’d be back but only as a last resort. I’m really not supposed to open it until those things are gone which should be another two weeks.”

“Watch?” Donna asked.

“He downloaded his Time Lord essence into this watch. He used this chameleon arch thing that created this new personality and transferred his personality and memories into the watch. So you see, the watch is essentially him,” Martha explained.

“So he put you in charge of his human self and to protect the watch and let him out when these vampire things were gone,” Rose stated, now feeling even more annoyed with the Doctor. He had put a lot on Martha while he ran away.

“Oh Martha,” Donna said, looking at her. “Time boy really mucked up this one. I think this calls for a drink while we figure out what to do.”

Rose nodded. “Yeah, I think we need to talk this through and see what we can do to help you. Come on,” Rose said and looped her arm through Martha’s and led her out of the TARDIS. The three women found a spot in the now vacant bar area where the Peter Vincent show was performed. Each of them had a cocktail in front of them as they shared stories about the Doctor they knew.

“Regeneration?” Martha asked when Rose told her about her first Doctor.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh Gawd, he didn’t tell you? You’d thought he would have learned to tell his companions about that.” Rose gave them a quick explanation.

Donna’s brow furrowed. “So you’re tellin’ me that when you met him he was all broad shouldered, blue eyed, wearing a leather coat and jeans? Not the skinny bloke in a suit?”

Rose sipped her margarita. “Yeah, pretty much. He regenerated in front of me and even though I saw it, I just couldn’t believe it. I was a bit daft and asked him if he could change back. He was real hurt.” Rose pulled out her mobile and showed them a picture she had of her first Doctor and her.

Martha just looked on in amazement even though she knew she shouldn’t be surprised. Still, the medical student in her was curious and her mind was whirling with the possibilities.

Donna’s eyes widened. “He went from gorgeous to a skinny strip of nothing! No wonder you asked him to change back!”

Rose choked on her drink and Martha grinned as she looked on. “I’d have liked to have seen this regeneration thing!” Martha exclaimed.

Rose and Donna turned and looked at her. “What? I’m a medical student and I think it’s interesting.”

Rose broke out into hysterical giggles. “Yeah it was interesting all right. One minute he’s saying goodbye and then he’s bursting into golden light, then he’s talking about hair, new teeth and dogs with no noses and bouncing around like a puppy! Course, then he passed out during the alien invasion.”

“When was that?” Donna asked.

“Oh, Sycorax, people standing on their roof, a couple Christmases ago I think. Kind of lose track with time travel.”

“I remember that! Huge spaceship in the sky! My Mum was on the roof,” Martha mused.

“Oh, I think I heard about that, I was in bed with an awful hangover and by the time I was feeling decent it was over,” Donna said, shrugged and sipped her margarita.

“So, you said companions. Are there more of us, then?” Martha asked, now curious to find out how many companions he’d had. He had confessed to her that he was over nine hundred years old.

“Yeah, he’s had several. I don’t know how many. Honestly, he never talked about anyone until we met Sarah Jane. I thought he’d been traveling with another Time Lord or something until the Time War happened.”

“Time War?” Donna asked.

Rose took a long sip of her drink. “He’s the last of his kind. There was a terrible war against the Daleks and he’s the only survivor. He never told me all the details but enough that I know that it was him who made it happen. It’s the heaviest weight he bears…knowing that to end the madness of it, he had to destroy his own people.”

Donna looked at Rose and saw the sadness in her eyes, almost as if Rose empathized so much with the Doctor that she took on some of his burden as her own.

“Well, he’s not alone now is he? He’s got us to watch his back and keep ‘im in line,” Donna affirmed.

“Yeah, but you see it’s more than that. We’re human. We wither and die while he lives on for centuries or more. It’s why he runs so much. He can’t bear to watch it happen. He told me that when we met Sarah Jane,” Rose explained.

Martha could see how much this was bothering Rose and decided to switch subjects. “You said Sarah Jane, who's she?”

Rose brightened. “Oh, Sarah Jane is this investigative reporter who traveled with him back during his third and fourth self. She met him when he worked for UNIT and had been banished to Earth by his people. She was there when he regenerated and then traveled with him for ages. He dropped her off on Earth when he had to get back to his people but he never came back. He just left her waitin’ and wonderin’. She was a little annoyed with ‘im.”

“Well, of course she was annoyed!” Donna said, with fire in her eyes. “That’s like leading a girl on and never calling her!”

Martha snorted, “Tell me about it.”

“Oh, don’t tell me,” Donna continued, “that skinny boy did something like that to you?”

Martha looked at Rose. “No offense, but he has a habit of sending one message and then turning it around so you wonder what just happened. Then, there’s him constantly going on about how perfect Rose was, makin’ me feel like I wasn’t up to snuff.”

Rose reached over and put her hand on Martha’s arm. “Oh, I am so sorry, Martha. I know he can be a bit hopeless that way. One day, I’ll have to tell you about eighteenth century France and how he was off makin’ out with Madame Du Pompadour and trapping himself in the past leavin’ me and Mickey to fend for ourselves in ship filled with homicidal clockwork robots; and that was after he promised he wouldn’t leave me behind.”

“Now that sounds like a story we need to hear!” Donna enthused.

Rose smiled softly and with a bit of sadness. “Yeah, I learned a lot ‘bout him durin’ that. Point is, he loves all of his companions in different ways but he also runs from us. As much as he wants the company, he keeps his distance since to him, our lives are only a flash in time and it’s too painful for him to watch us die.”

Martha looked at Rose and felt a strong connection to her. It just wasn’t just her, but Rose too. She wasn’t second best. She was part of a larger sisterhood of the Doctor’s companions and she was betting they all shared similar stories. She stared at her drink a moment and then looked back at Rose and Donna. “No, that’s not right. It’s a rubbish way of looking at life and I’m not gonna give him a break just ‘cos he’s afraid of death. I’ve been working my way through medical school and interning at a hospital and I see patients on a daily basis, some of whom don’t make it. Being a doctor means facing and accepting death. Sometimes you’ll bond with a patient and you have to face that you may lose him or her. You can’t run from the fact that everything ends so I’m sorry but he doesn’t get a free pass on that from me.”

“That’s the spirit, Martha Jones!” Donna said and clinked glasses with her.

“Traveling with the Doctor means accepting the fun days along with the hard days. He took me to meet Shakespeare and part of it was fun. Of course, the evil witches trying to destroy the world using Shakespeare’s words weren’t so great and I had no idea how awful smelling the 1500s were but still… I met Shakespeare and he wrote something about me. The awful parts were worth it for that.”

“You mean, he’s worth the monsters,” Rose said softly, remembering Reinette’s words.

“Yeah, I suppose you could put it that way. So, you see, he can’t run away just because he’s afraid of losing us. He has to face it and maybe we need to help him do that,” Martha said, looking at Rose, knowing that Rose needed to accept this as much as the Doctor did. She could see now that as tough and brilliant as Rose Tyler may be, she allowed her compassion to rule her decisions, especially as they related to the Doctor. Putting it simply, Martha could see how much Rose loved him and now understood why the Doctor’s eyes darkened whenever Rose’s name was mentioned or when something reminded him of her. The two of them had it bad for one another. So much so, each was blind to things around them and that was dangerous in many ways.

“Martha’s right, Rose. You can’t let him get away with this runnin’ thing. I mean look what he’s done to himself! He’s put not just himself but the whole planet in danger just because he was runnin’ away again.”

“But he’s lost so much. It’s just that I feel so…” Rose’s mobile rang and she answered it. “Hey Micks. I was just havin’ a drink with Donna and Martha.” Rose looked concerned all of a sudden.

“What is it?” Donna demanded.

“You sure?” Rose asked and then nodded her head. “Yeah, I understand. We’ll meet you at the diner.” Rose hung up and looked at the two women both who looked anxious. “We need to meet Mickey at the diner down the way. There’s been more vampire trouble. They’re definitely here and hungry. You two up for it? I mean, I know the Doctor asked you to do this Martha but…”

“Bugger that! She needs help!” Donna announced as she stood up and gathered her purse. “Martha’s had to deal with that swaggering pillock on her own for long enough. What you say Martha, you up for some help dealing with the barmy spaceman?”

Martha stood up resolved. “You know what, I really could but are you two sure about this? I mean, it’s going to be dangerous. The Doctor said these creatures are ruthless and…”

Rose marched over and looped her arm through Martha’s. “And that’s why it needs a team effort. We’re with you Martha. Right Donna?” Rose said assertively.

“Right! We’re not just companions, this is our world and we’re gonna protect it from those things and then we’re gonna turn the pervy magician back into the Doctor and shake some sense into his skinny arse!” In agreement and supporting each other, the women went to diner to meet Mickey and make their plans.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned casino set for demolition not far off the Vegas strip, a group of aliens were making similar plans, none of which involved keeping the Doctor safe.

“Father of Mine,” said a suave looking dark haired man with hair arranged in a spiky style, wearing tight jeans and burgundy velvet jacket. He was standing next to a cloaked spaceship sitting in the dark and dusty lobby of the decrepit, abandoned casino. “The hunt goes on and the feeding grounds are fertile. We are close. The Time Lord’s scent grows stronger.”

Father of Mine, a ruggedly handsome middle aged human-looking man with short dark hair and dressed in a dark gray suit, turned to look at the younger looking vampire. “Time grows short for us. Even now, our life force ebbs weakening these bodies so that not even the rich feeding grounds on this planet can sustain us. We need the Time Lord if we are to continue beyond the meager centuries allotted to us.”

A middle aged blonde woman dressed in a form fitting black jersey cocktail dress followed by a ginger haired girl in jeans and floral halter top dragged in two unconscious men and dropped them to the floor as if they were nothing. “Husband of Mine,” the blonde woman said. “I have set those pathetic creatures we toyed with and tasted off on the hunt. They are the lost ones of this city and will be ignored until the thirst overcomes them and then it doesn’t matter. They are expendable and will be our foot soldiers as we hunt the Time Lord. They will flush him out of hiding.”

“Brother of Mine is correct,” the young ginger girl stated. “The scent of time is strong here. I can almost taste it,” she said licking her lips.

“I agree with Daughter of Mine,” Mother of Mine stated and inhaled, her lips parted revealing sharpened fangs. “There is more than the Time Lord here.”

“A buffet?” the younger male vampire suggested, grinning wickedly. “Perhaps the Time Lord was not alone?”

“A time traveling companion imbibed with artron energy,” the elder male vampire acknowledged. “An appetizer perhaps, but let us not be distracted from our true quarry. Our existence depends on the Time Lord. It is only he that can provide us with true immortality.”

“Yes, Father of Mine,” the ginger-haired vampire acknowledged. “But if we find the companion, the Time Lord won’t be far.”

The elder female vampire laughed. “Brilliant, Daughter of Mine. We will use the companion to bring the Time Lord to us.”

The two men who had been dragged in began to awaken. The vampires looked at each other, grinning. “Mmmm a bedtime snack,” Daughter of mine said with a toothy grin as the two men looked the vampires, screamed, and tried to run out. The vampires snarled, moving at a blurring speed, easily capturing the fleeing men. They tossed their screaming victims from vampire to vampire as the blood thirsty creatures ripped at their throats and drank not only their blood but their life essence, finally tossing aside the bodies and settling down for the day to wait until sundown to continue their hunt for the Time Lord and the key to their continued existence and immortality.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to callistawolf for beta services. Peter and Rose interaction this chapter. Part of Martha's dialog is taken from Last of the Time Lords. I like to tinker with canon so yep, I'm putting that particular piece of dialog here. Hope you like and fair warning - Peter Vincent drops the F-bomb a lot!

After they all met together, Mickey, Martha, Donna and Rose agreed that they needed to not only stick close to the Doctor, aka Peter Vincent, but they also needed to investigate the increase in vampire attacks that were happening closer and closer to the MGM Grand. They all decided that Martha would hire Donna as her assistant to give Donna more access to the Doctor; Rose would continue working as a cocktail waitress and Martha would team up with Mickey to attempt to track down the Family and where they had hidden their ship. Martha desperately needed a break from watching over her ego laden shagaholic charge and since she now had Donna and Rose, she felt she could. Mickey provided a nice contrast to the Doctor. He was handsome, attentive and flirted with her in a way that Martha found flattering. It was nice to have such a good looking bloke focus on her for a change.

Donna quickly sorted out her friends, all of whom had horrific hangovers from their night out, and after she had a nap, made her way over to the MGM Grand. She needed to inform her charge that he had a new keeper and she wasn’t going to put up with his swaggering, drunken arse. Of course, first she had to deal with the hotel and casino management.

Meanwhile, Rose arrived at work a little early in order to cover for another waitress who was scheduled to help out with the setup for the night. As she prepared, there were rehearsals for the show. For the most part, she ignored it since by this time she knew the cheesy act and just about every terrible line all too well.

It was the typical mist covered stage with vampy tarts, pyrotechnics and with himself appearing in a flash of fire. He made his typical over-the-top gesture at his floating assistant, Ginger, who Rose found out from Martha was really Joan. The special effect fizzled instead of flashed fire. As Rose was putting away some glasses, she heard him shout.

“Stop, Stop, cut it!!!! Come on people, what the fuck?” he shouted out, storming across the stage, looking irritated with everything and everyone, his black coat billowing around him. Rose watched out of the corner of her eye thinking there was a bit of the Oncoming Storm peeking through. Well, the Oncoming Storm having an oncoming pout whilst parading around as a gothic sex god.

A director with a put upon expression on his face walked over to Peter who turned abruptly to face him. “She’s supposed to be on fire, not bloody dribbling fucking smoke!” he said as he paced around the poor director.

“Peter, she keeps moving the squib,” he explained as a makeup girl tried to fix a spot on Peter’s face. Peter shoved her hand aside and turned toward Joan who looked ready to spit nails.

“I did not!” Joan retorted and she glared at Peter as she responded to the director. “Mr. Fireman down there nearly burned up my extensions last time! Maybe if he wasn’t so distracted by every blonde flashing her tits at him, we wouldn’t have a problem.”

Peter huffed, paced, and turned on the director, pointing a menacing finger in the poor bloke’s face. “Look, bugger this, just get me some fucking professionals, all right?”

He then stormed toward the bar where Rose was working and slapped his hands on the hard black surface. “Midori me!” he ordered.

Rose cocked an eyebrow at him. This was the closest she had been to him in this new wanker human form. He was wearing a black wig of shoulder length hair, a black mustache, beard and the whole tight leather trouser look. His eyes were rimmed in kohl; he had a tattoo of a pentagram on his chest and a ring piercing his eyebrow. He did smell nice though, and he still had that Doctor-y magnetism. As much as Rose was revolted by his Peter Vincent personality, she had to admit there was still that intangible attractive factor. Maybe it was the whole bad boy thing he had going on.

Finally, he turned to her as if he was about to start berating her and he stopped. A silky smile lit his face as he looked her up and down. “Well, hello there gorgeous…” he said and raised his eyebrows waiting for a name.

“Rose. My name is Rose, and you’re Peter Vincent. Been watchin’ your show every night now.”

He stared at her intently for a bit and Rose half expected her Doctor to emerge from this fake personality. He didn’t, though. “English Rose, how is it we have not met until now?” he asked and sidled up close to her, peering at her bosom in the tight slinky black dress.

“Maybe ‘cos I’m just a waitress. Did you say you wanted a drink?” Rose asked, trying to deflect his advances

He leaned in close to her. “Midori, love,” he almost growled.

Rose tried hard not to snort with laughter. “Midori? Sorry, no one’s ever asked for that,” she responded, not sure what it was he wanted.

“Ohhhh, love!” he said and giggled a little, much to Roses amusement.

He hopped up on the bar and slid over waving Rose over beside him. She walked over, now curious as to what he would do. He searched through the bottles and shot Rose a few sexy looks before pulling out a bottle with a bright green liquor in it and displaying it to her. He set it down and pulled out two glasses.

“Oh, I’m not supposed to be drinking on the job,” she tried to explain, but he wouldn’t hear of it.

“Fuck ‘em!” he said with exuberance. “I always do.” He then winked at her and poured them each a drink. “Rose Tyler, I am gonna pop your cherry,” he said and gave her a heated look as he handed her the drink.

“You’re gonna what?” she asked a little in shock. He had used her full name and she hadn’t told him her last name was Tyler. Then, there was the blatant sexual innuendo.

“Break you in, teach you the ecstasy and sheer magnificence of all that is Midori,” he answered and took a sip.

Rose looked at the green liquor in the glass and sniffed it. She didn’t find it particularly appealing, but she had tried many things in her travels with the Doctor that hadn’t looked or smelled appetizing.

“Oh, go on, love! Bottoms up!” he encouraged.

“Right then. Uh cheers,” she said and sipped. It wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t something she would normally drink. It was a sticky sweet melon flavor, but not as bad as grenadine. When she looked up, she could see him watching her intently as if he was trying to figure her out.

She put the drink down and nervously tapped her fingers on the bar. “Um, thanks. I should probably be, you know…working,” she said.

He sashayed over to her, leaving very little space between them and laid his hand over hers, his ornate gothic rings gently scraping over her knuckles. He leaned in close to her ear, his fake beard tickling her cheek. “You know, my place is up in the tower, just minutes away. I have a very impressive collection of supernatural artifacts, everything from the Carrionite’s grimoire to leather restraints from the Marquis De Sade. I could give you a personal tour.”

Rose closed her eyes and shivered as he leaned in towards her ear. His voice was so similar to the Doctor’s and he had that energy that just made her warm in ways that no one else could. But then, she listened to what he was saying and she remembered he was shagging his way across this city and was most definitely not her Doctor. She pulled away. When she looked at him, he was leering at her and quite possibly mentally undressing her. She was so going to remind the Doctor of this when they got him back to being himself.

“That the best line you got?” she asked with a hand on her hip, which she cocked out as she grinned at him.

He smiled wide at her with a twinkle in his eyes. “I’m Peter Vincent, I don’t need lines, love.”

“Oh yeah? Well, Mr. Vincent, if you want to pull this blonde, you’re gonna have to do a lot better than that!”

His face fell a bit as if he couldn’t believe she was turning him down. Women didn’t turn him down! He was Peter fucking Vincent! The star! Just as he was about to inform this cute blonde, whom he was looking very forward to peeling out of that revealing dress, of this fact, a voice rang out throughout the theatre.

“Oi! You! Magical Manwhore! I want a word with you, now!” A ginger haired woman shouted as she stormed over toward him. He flinched. Something about her set him on edge.

He turned around, prepared to ignore the ginger and work his impressive charm on the cute blonde some more, but she had disappeared. Normally, he would have shrugged it off as her loss but he couldn’t. There was something about this Rose Tyler that just set his nether regions on fire. He had to have her and honestly, the fact that she had turned him down just made him want her more. Then it hit him. He had dreamed about her, and not just any old normal shagging dream. For as long as he could remember, he’d dreamt of a mysterious blonde who was always out of his reach. Sometimes, they would be together on adventures but then something always happened and he lost her. In his darkest and most horrific nightmares, she was the light that kept him from slipping into madness and yet, she never stayed. An obnoxious, randy, wanker he may be, but he was still smart enough to know those dreams influenced his choice on who his shag of the night was and all of them were blonde. Well, he did make a few exceptions here and there, but for the most part, they were all blonde. He picked up his glass and downed the Midori. He reached for the bottle to pour another but it was yanked out of his hand by the angry ginger woman.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doin?” he demanded.

“Watch your mouth!” Donna chastised him. Seeing him put the moves on Rose, made it all too clear that he was going to be handful. The last thing they needed was for him to wake up his Time Lord self too early and with the way he’d been looking at Rose, that was a real possibility.

“See here, I’m Donna Noble, Martha’s new assistant and you’re new keeper,” she announced.

“What? Whadda you mean keeper? Where’s Martha?” he demanded, looking all around as if Martha was hiding out somewhere.

Donna rolled her eyes. “She’s busy handling business and helping to clean up the mess you’ve made of things. So, lucky me, I get to make sure you don’t muck up any further than you already have. We’ll start with no drinking on the job.”

“I’ll do whatever I like, whenever I like! I am…” he began, his tone lecturing.

“The Great Slutboy, Peter Vincent! Oh, I know all about it. Now listen up, all you have to do is show up for rehearsal, and I mean sober, and do your magic hocus pocus thing. And that does not mean shagging the employees to plump up your ego. So get your arse back up on that stage and finish rehearsal!”

“You can’t talk like that to me!” he announced, standing tall and trying to looking intimidating.

Donna smacked the side of his he and glared.

“Oww! Watch it!” he shouted and he rubbed the side of his face as if the little smack she gave him was a serious injury and then he backed away from her.

“Save the drama for the stage. Now, get your arse back up there and finish rehearsal.” When he just stared at her she took a menacing step forward and shouted. “Move!”

He stumbled back a step, glared at her, and turned toward the stage. As he swaggered forward toward the stage, he turned back once, “You know, I’ve been thinking of adding another segment with a banshee. You might be perfect,” he said with a wink before turning back to the stage.

“I’ll banshee your skinny arse! Now get!” Donna snarked at him. Once he jumped back on stage and started complaining and slapping a vampire tart on the arse, Donna shook her head and muttered how he was so going to get it when he was back to being spaceboy again and then she went looking for Rose.

****************

She found Rose in a back room, stacking glasses. “Rose, you all right?”

“Oh, I’m always all right,” Rose answered without looking at her.

Donna snorted. “That code for ‘slutboy is gettin’ to you’?” she asked.

Rose turned around with a pained smile. “Saw that, did ya?”

Donna leaned up against a counter. “He knows you even if he doesn’t realize it. It’s the way he looks at you,” Donna observed.

Rose turned and looked at Donna. “He knew my last name without me tellin’ him. There’s still some of the Doctor buried in that personality.”

“You mean under the layers of rude, obnoxious, egotistical wanker?” Donna asked.

Rose grinned in response. “Well, the rude and egotistical part is definitely from the original. The randy, cursing and leather wearing bloke who’s all about drinkin’ and shaggin’... not so much. That’s all this Peter Vincent thing he’s got goin’ on and I still can’t figure out who decided that’s who he’d become,” Rose said shaking her head in wonder.

Donna snorted. “Maybe deep down he just wanted to let loose. Just goes to show you, alien or not, blokes are blokes. Martha’s a saint for puttin’ up with him. She deserves some type of medal!”

“Yeah, he really put her through it. She looked a bit better today, though. I think she’s relieved to have a break from dealing with him.”

“Maybe, but that’s not all she was grinnin’ about. Did you see the way she and Mickey were gettin’ on?” Donna asked with a knowing smile.

Rose smile back at her. “I know, I think Micks took a shine to her. I know they’re investigatin’ and everythin’ but I’ll bet he shows her a nice time too. It’ll be good for both of them.”

“Yeah, well at least someone’s gettin’ some romance,” Donna said and rolled her eyes. “I better be gettin’ back to keeping the amazing slutboy in line. I had a word with his assistant, Joan, earlier. I told her she was better than this. Poor girl. I can’t believe she’s been puttin’ up with his shaggin’ around like that!”

Rose turned and busied herself with stacking glasses. She knew from Martha that he was living and shagging the lovely Joan, aka Ginger. Even if it wasn’t exclusive and he wasn’t the Doctor, it still cut her to the quick. She’d caught a few glimpses of them sneaking off together or of her all over him backstage when none of the fans were around. He didn’t treat her very well, but Joan had something Rose thought she’d never have with her Doctor, passion and intimacy in the bedroom. She knew it was irrational and wrong of her to feel this way and especially knowing he wasn’t her Doctor. Still… it stung.

“Oh, stop it!” Donna chastised. “You know how he treats her and the him in question isn’t your him. You need to keep that in mind the next time he comes sniffing around you. It won’t do for him to turn back into Time Boy too soon.

Rose looked back at Donna and smiled softly. “Yeah, I know. It’s hard. Don’t worry, Donna. I’m pretty good at keepin’ blokes at arm’s length. If I have to introduce Mr. Vincent to the Tyler slap, he won’t soon forget it.”

“That’s my girl! Besides, I think Joan’s on her way out the door. She’s finally seein’ he can’t be redeemed and she’s tired of dealing with his arsehole attitude and his dicking around with every blonde he can find.” A crash sounded just then, followed by a stream of cursing. “Look I’ve got to go. I’ll catch up with you later. Be careful out there,” Donna called out as she rushed off.

*****************

 

Everything went fine that night. Donna kept her charge in as much line as possible, Rose finished her shift without anymore run ins with him, and Mickey and Martha gathered more information about the vampire attacks and worked out a mapping system to track them. They all gathered together later over Chinese take out to discuss everything. Donna and Rose snickered over how Martha and Mickey worked together so seamlessly and how they not-so subtly flirted with one another. On their walk back to Martha’s place near Donna’s hotel, Martha confided that she actually had fun that day.

“I actually felt like I was doing something today. At least figuring out where these things are coming from will help us prepare and keep the Doctor safe. I really appreciate you steppin’ in like that, Donna.”

“Are you kiddin’ me? I love this. I get to give magical manwhore a hard time, get the inside scoop at the casino, tell off a few pervy managers and they gave me casino credit so we wouldn’t sue ‘em for sexual harassment. All in all, I’d call that a good day! Besides, you needed a break after dealing with all that and what better way than spending it with a cute bloke who may be a bit sweet on you!”

“What? Mickey? Don’t be daft! He’s…well, I’m sure he and Rose might be…”

“Over. Rose told you they’re just friends now. Besides, he was definitely lookin’ at you and you can’t deny that he’s a bit fit and you like it!”

Martha giggled. “It’s been so long since someone looked at me like that! Can I tell you how nice it is to have a bloke flirt and talk to me and not be constantly on the pull? Or someone who flat out ignores me, like he can’t even see me,” Martha said, thinking about what she put up with at the casino and how the Doctor’s Peter Vincent persona ignored her.

Donna knew where Martha was going with this. “Trust me, Martha, Spaceman’s good for adventure and fun times and he does care about you; but, he’s still an alien. I don’t think he meant to hurt you. He needed a friend and up you popped but he was still hurting and…”

“It’s okay, Donna.” Martha interrupted. “I figured it out. It’s like this friend of mine, Vicky. She lived with this bloke in student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him, she did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him.

He never looked at her twice. He liked her, but that was it. She wasted years pining after him, years of her life, ‘cos while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. I kept telling her to get out. And then here, I saw Joan and I realized what I was doing and that I deserved better than this. It’s not all been bad. I’ve had a good time, really, but you know Rose is here now and I’m smart enough to know what that means.”

“And the fact that Mickey Smith thinks the sun rises and sets on you and understands what it’s like to travel with the Doctor... that doesn’t hurt now, does it?” Donna said and shoved Martha’s shoulder. Martha just smiled at Donna in response.

***********************

 

The next day, things seemed to be shaping up. Joan gave her notice to Donna that her last show would be that night. Donna promised her that she could have the honor of telling Peter he could piss off. The group had all agreed that the Family was near and growing closer on finding the Doctor. The vampire attacks were increasing and growing closer to the MGM Grand. Mickey and Martha had a map of Las Vegas pinned up on the wall of her apartment and were working on triangulating an area where they believed the family was hiding.

Rose continued working Peter Vincent’s show, keeping her eyes peeled for any vampires or other danger. It was while Rose was helping to prep for service that evening that things went pear shaped. The opening act was rehearsing their erotic ribbon acrobatics when one of the female dancers fell and screamed out in pain and sent the other dancers tumbling off the stage. Rose ran over to help, easily scrambling up the stage and gracefully vaulting over fallen dancers to help the girl who was writhing in pain. One of the directors noticed and pulled her aside after a medic arrived to treat the injured dancers.

The director asked her to fill in for the missing dancer. Rose tried to back out, but a certain leading act was lounging off to the side and chose that moment to walk up and insist she fill in.

“Oh, of course she’ll do it! Won’t ya, love!” he said as he walked over in his tight leather trousers, his hips swaying to and fro. He looped an arm around her. “I’ve been watching you, the way you move around the tables and the bar, balancing your tray. You’re all limber and you prance around here like a cat,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. He turned to the director. “Don’t worry Murray, she’ll be perfect. She’s familiar with the routine. She’s seen it every night and I’ll even help whip her into shape and loosen her up a bit,” he said popping his p's and licking his lips.

“But, you see, I can’t. I have to wait tables and…” Rose said, still trying to get out of this situation.

“Fuck it! They can find themselves another waitress. You’ve got talent and the show must go on!” Peter Vincent said dramatically.

The director agreed and before Rose could protest, she was suddenly a part of the opening act and being ushered back to change into a costume. She knew this was a bad idea and the fact Peter had been watching her made her nervous. She wondered where Donna was during all of this as she could really use some back up right about now.

When she exited the dressing room, dressed in the black and red corset, black net stockings, sensual dark eye makeup and red rouged lips, he was leaning against a wall, dressed in his stage costume except for the wig, arms crossed in front of his bare chest with fake tattoo and various chains and amulets. Rose paused and couldn’t help but stare. He smirked at this. “Come on, Princess! Time to whip your cute little arse into shape!” He then slapped her on her aforementioned cute little arse.

It took all of Rose’s willpower to not slap the pervy git, who seemed to be rather enjoying all of this.

She hopped up on stage with the other dancers and understudies who had been called to fill in for the injured dancers. Rose was somewhat familiar with the number, having watched it every night, and it didn’t take long for her to start to get the hang of it. When the rest of the dancers were dismissed, she stayed on stage to practice. What she didn’t expect, was for Peter to hop on stage with her. He picked up some of the silk ribbons meant to bind the dancers and ran it slowly through his hands, his delicate fingers caressing them. Rose stared at his hands. Oh, did she ever have some fantasies about those hands.

She shook herself out of it. This was not the Doctor. Like Donna called him, he was an egotistical, leather-clad prat, shagging his way across Las Vegas. Of course, it was difficult to keep this in mind when he stared so hotly at her as he wrapped the red silk ribbons around her body. She strained against them, tumbling and vaulting around the stage, until they were both bound to each other while the pulsing, erotic music played. When the music stopped, he yanked on the ribbon, spinning her around until she was flush against him and the obvious bulge in his leather trousers.

“I’d say rehearsal’s over, love,” he growled and leaned into her.

Rose gazed up into his black-lined brown eyes, simmering with sex and a promise of hot things to come. “Yeah, um I should…um get ready and…and let my manager know what’s up,” Rose said, trying to untangle herself from him.

“I think we both know what’s up,” he almost purred, pressing himself against her.

That line was like a bucket of cold water on her. She rolled her eyes. “Look, mate, I’m not one of your flavors of the day.”

He stepped closer to her, staring intently and draw a finger down her face. “Your loss.” He turned and swaggered away, pausing just once to look over his shoulder at her. “Just so we’re clear. You want me even if you say you don’t. And when you’re done playin’ all prim and proper like, you know where to find me.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Rose informed him, although not as strongly as she’d hoped to say it.

“Oh, it’s gonna happen and when it does, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, they’ll hear you screaming on the other end of the strip. ‘Cos you and me, we’re like fire, burning and searing hot.” He winked and sauntered off. Although annoyed to not be presently shagging his pretty little blonde, he felt satisfied that it wouldn’t be long until he was. Then, he could finally exorcise her from his mind. Besides, he was rather enjoying the chase. It would make the sex that much better.

A blonde reporter wandered toward him as he headed backstage. “Monsieur Vincent? Pardon me, I’m from Le Nouvel Observateur and I’m writing an article about Las Vegas night life for my French readers. I simply must have an interview,” she said with a heavy French accent, looking him up and down. “I do so love a good, deep, one-on-one with the subject of my article.”

His eyes skimmed over her voluptuous body. “Mmmm. I think I might be able to fit you in. Nothing like a good vigorous interview, with the two of us going at it head to head…” he said with a lascivious look and then sauntered over next to the beautiful polished reporter. “Ginga!” he called. “Take care of that make-up person that fucked up the other night. You know, what’s her name…”

“Laura,” Ginger, aka Joan, said in a steely voice as she glared at his latest blonde.

“Right, her, while…what did you say your name was?” he asked the reporter.

“Jeanette,” she answered with a sultry look, winding her arm through his.

He grinned. “While Jeanette and I…” He paused and looked back at Jeanette’s arse. “Interview,” he finished and disappeared with the French reporter.

Rose, having observed this exchange with a disgusted expression on her face, walked over to a clearly upset Joan while muttering, “Oh, of course she’s French.” When she reached Joan, she looked at her sympathetically. “Look, I know you don’t know me but, seriously, you can do much better than him,” Rose told her.

Joan looked at Rose coldly. “Stay out of it and if you’re smart, leave now. I wish I had.” She then turned and left in a huff, her stilettos angrily click clacking away as her black satin robe swirled about her legs.

“Blimey,” Rose breathed after Joan left and went in search of her supervisor and Donna. After a few harsh words from Donna complaining that this was a bad idea, Rose played her part in the show. Everything seemed to be going fine. She tucked herself away backstage watching Peter and Joan, who was glaring at Peter throughout the whole performance. Donna walked up next to her.

“Everything all right?” she asked.

“Yeah, I guess. How are things with Martha and Micks?” Rose asked.

“There’ve been more murders. This time only a block away. The police haven’t caught on yet. They think it’s gang violence.” Donna snorted. “If they only knew.”

“I don’t like it,” Rose said. “Something’s coming. I can feel it.” She scanned the darkened room and her eyes zeroed in on someone who looked different. There was a pale ginger haired girl in jeans and floral halter top who was staring with an eerie stillness at Peter Vincent. Rose felt a shiver and the girl turned and looked in her direction just as Rose backed up behind a curtain.

“What? What is it?” Donna demanded.

Rose looked at her. “They’re here.”


	6. Chapter 6

After Rose spotted the girl she suspected was a member of the Family, Donna rang up Mickey and Martha, who rushed right over. Despite Rose’s worries about a potential attack, everything about Peter’s performance went off without a hitch, except for Joan’s exit.

With a loud slap across his face, she shouted, “You can get your own fucking Midori you egotistical cheating prick!” Joan then stormed away, leaving behind a wincing and perturbed Peter.

“Go on then!” he shouted after her. “Fuck you! It’s not like you were that good anyway!”

Joan turned around and made an obscene gesture at him. “Yeah, maybe I will fuck myself! Someone's gotta do it, since you can't get it done. I've gone through three packs of batteries this month alone!" she yelled before flouncing off.  
Mickey and Martha walked up just in time to witness the Peter-Joan row. Mickey smirked, trying hard not burst out in laughter, as the now not-so-great Peter Vincent angrily stalked around backstage muttering about “Fucking amateurs” and “Wise arse assistants are replaceable.”

Martha, dressed in jeans and a tight black cardigan, walked over to Donna. “What’s up with Joan? Not that I’m sorry to see her lay into him for a change.”

“Joan and I had a little talk,” Donna revealed, looking quite chuffed. “She’s too good to put up with his rubbish and I told her so. Guess she decided to listen!”

Rose, who had sunk back into the stage curtains, avoiding Joan’s tirade and focusing on the exiting audience, finally spoke up. “The weird girl... she’s gone. I don’t see her anymore.”

Mickey walked over and looked out over the empty tables. “Martha and me didn’t see anything when we got here, but there was another murder less than a block away. Are you sure you saw somethin’ out there?”

Rose rubbed her hands up and down her arms. “Yeah, Mickey, I’m sure. There was somethin’ off ‘bout this girl. She was real pale and still. She just stared without any expression and then she turned to look at me. It was like she knew I was there watchin’ her and I….” Rose hesitated. “I felt something, like cold slicing through me.”

Donna walked over and put her arm around Rose. “Okay, that’s enough. Look, you’ve been through a lot today what with slutboy harassin’ you and having to fill in for the performance tonight.”

“Whadda you mean, harrasin’ her?” Mickey demanded, now looking at Rose with concern.

“It’s nothin’ Mickey, he just… seems a bit interested in me,” Rose responded, staring into the empty theatre and picking at the curtains nervously, thinking about Peter Vincent and trying to separate him from her feelings for the Doctor.

“That’s not good,” Martha said, now worrying and feeling guilty that she had not been here to watch over the Doctor. “What if seeing Rose triggers something? Last time I was upstairs in his apartment, I noticed he’d been sketching pictures of the TARDIS, Daleks and, well, you Rose.”

Rose looked up at Martha, her heart beating a little faster and a smile started to creep onto her face. She had been a little worried she’d find him and he might not want her. This just gave her that much more hope.

“Oh, stop it, all of you!” Donna said with conviction. “It’s fine. He’s just doing what he does, chasing after blondes. No offense, Rose.” Rose shook her head to indicate that it was okay.

“Now, you two get Rose home and leave the disgusting manwhore to me. He’s probably backstage pickin’ up some poor girl to buck up his ego.

Rose and Martha looked at each other and winced. Mickey just shook his head and grinned until Rose elbowed him and gave him the Tyler glare.

“Donna, are you sure you don’t need help?” Martha asked, prepared to go over and lay into Peter about everything.

“No, I got this. Go investigate and see that Rose gets home all right. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Martha didn’t look entirely convinced, but Donna assured her she was fine and would enjoy tormenting Peter Vincent, the not-so-studly magician. Mickey, Martha and Rose left to strategize and grab a bite to eat. As they exited, they all smiled listening to Donna shout “Oi, you slutboy, I want a word with you and don’t think you can go swan off like you didn’t hear me!”

Shortly after they left, Joan walked out of the MGM Grand, dragging her luggage behind her. She’d had enough of Peter Vincent and his Vegas lifestyle. She walked slowly to the bus stop, thinking about what to do next. Sighing, she sat down on the cold metal bench, pondering how much time she’d wasted on that wanker Peter Vincent and how much of herself she’d lost to her silly infatuation with him. Donna was right, she had her whole life ahead of her and she could do better.

Unfortunately for Joan, the truth was that she really didn’t have a lot of life ahead of her. In fact, within minutes after the good looking pale man sat next to her, she had no life left in her at all and a seeming eternity of blood lust ahead of her.

***************

 

The next day, it was all over the papers. The police couldn’t keep it quiet when over twenty people had been killed and more were missing in several bloody and vicious attacks centered around the Las Vegas strip. The police were classifying it as a gang war. The reporters were attributing the deaths to a satanic cult. Martha, Mickey, Donna and Rose knew better and they were worried.

“Look, Martha and I have it narrowed down to somewhere near the Hard Rock. There’s an abandoned casino, hotel and closed down concert hall not too far away. That’d be a perfect place to hide a small ship.”

“So what, you want to go investigate?” Donna asked. “And what do we do when we find ‘em? Are you lot even armed? What’ll we use to protect ourselves with anyway? I mean, are space vampires like Earth ones?” Donna paused. “Did I just seriously ask that?” she said sighing and then looked at Mickey and Martha expectantly.

“No,” Rose said firmly. She began pacing as she thought things through like the Torchwood agent she was. She was also developing a bad feeling about how close these things were getting. Her instincts had saved her on more than one Torchwood mission and she wasn’t about to ignore them now. “The Doctor’s plan was to wait ‘em out and let nature take its course. We need to stick to his plan. He knows these things better than we do.”

“According to Martha, that’ll take another two weeks. We may not have that much time. You said you saw one in the audience. We’ve got to do something, Rose,” Mickey tried to reason. “How many people got to die waitin’ these things out?”

“And what are we gonna do, Mickey? You gonna track ‘em down and stake ‘em or throw holy water on ‘em, hopin’ that works? You’re talkin’ ‘bout killin’ these things and we don’t even know what hurts ‘em much less what kills ‘em. I know people are dyin. It scares me how many they’ve killed and how close they are but, I won’t let you walk into some nest of these things when we don’t have a clue on how to stop ‘em. I’m not willin’ to risk it,” Rose said as if that was the end of the discussion. Mickey didn’t seem to agree.

Martha stood up. “Rose is right. If the Doctor wanted to wait these things out, he must have had a reason. We don’t know anything about them other than they drink blood and life force energy, are stronger than us, faster than us and are about to die after living a long time. You’re right Micks, they’ve killed a lot of people. What makes you think we’ll do any better? What defense do we have other than the Doctor?

“You, all of you, jumped in to help me even though you didn’t know anything about me. In just a short few days, I’ve felt like... we’ve become more than just friends,” Martha said and stared pointedly at Mickey. “I don’t want to lose you. Until we know more about these things, we’ve got to stick to the Doctor’s plan. If they show up at the MGM, then we’ll deal with it.”

“I’m with Rose and Martha. Unless we find a weakness that we can use against them, we wait. It’s a bit daft to walk into the space vampire’s lair and hope we can stop ‘em, stake ‘em or whatever it is you do with space vamps.” Donna paused and shook her head mutter, “Bloody space vampires. As if the spider tart wasn’t enough.”

Rose and Martha started to giggle and walked up to hug Donna. “That’s life with the Doctor,” Rose affirmed.

Martha nodded her head. “A whole new universe opens up and you almost can’t believe it.”

Mickey nervously tapped his fingers on the table, thinking they were all mad but mad in a way he found he liked even if he didn’t want to admit it. It bothered him, sitting here and doing nothing while people were dying outside. Just because the girls didn’t want to do a full on assault, didn’t mean he couldn’t stock up weapons and take a quick look around some of those empty buildings. This Family was only active at night and that’s when all the attacks took place. It seemed reasonable to Mickey that meant they were nocturnal so a daytime reconnaissance mission was the best option.

That day, while Rose slept and Donna ran back to her hotel to gather her luggage and say goodbye to her friends so she could move in with Martha, Mickey made his plans. Martha, however, had already figured out he Mickey wasn’t the type to stand idle while people were in danger and was waiting for him.

Mickey quietly left the darkened apartment where Rose was asleep, with his backpack slung over his shoulder only to find Martha waiting on him in jeans, a t-shirt and light jacket. “Martha? What are you doin…”

Martha arched a brow. “Waiting on you to run off and do something dangerous like go investigate by yourself.”

Mickey stared at her and fidgeted. Martha leaned back against a wall and crossed her arms. “Well, just seemed like something you’d do and honestly, it’s sort of what the Doctor would do too. Guess, I’m just used to expectin’ this type of thing.”

Mickey paused, a little speechless before finally smiling a little sheepishly. When he looked back at Martha, she was smiling back at him and not at all judgmental. “Come on then, let’s go.” When Mickey looked surprised, she said, “What? You think I’m gonna let you run off on your own? Let’s go find where these things are. You kitted out and ready?”

“As ready as I can be for space vamps,” he replied cheekily. He took a few steps and stopped. “Look Martha, I know we talked about this last night and you’re not keen on… you know.”

“Yeah, but you had good point. We do need to find them and see what we can learn about them so maybe we can stop them. Especially, if things get pear shaped before the Doctor is himself. And, it’s not like I’m lettin’ you go alone. I meant what I said, I don’t want to lose you, any of you.”

The two of them went off together, ready for adventure and perhaps something more. It didn’t seem to be too long into their investigation before their hands were joined and they talked about the future, about life after Las Vegas, if they survived all this that is.

**********************

Rose left for her rehearsal before Mickey and Martha returned. She knew when she found the apartment empty with no note where Mickey had gone and what he was doing. Luckily, Martha texted her not to worry, that she would keep Mickey out of trouble. Of course, Rose would worry anyhow, but not as much knowing Martha was there with him. She smiled as she walked to work, thinking about the two of them. It was funny, really, how the Doctor had this way of showing people not only their potential but putting them on a path that could lead to a better life. Mickey and Martha were two people who may have never met if it wasn’t for the Doctor and now look at them, working together to save the Doctor, Las Vegas and the world. Perhaps, they were even working toward making something more with each other. Rose may not be able to see timelines, but she could see the two of them moving toward something special.

She met Donna for a quick bite to eat before the show. Donna was settled in at Martha’s place after having a huge row with her friends.

“I’m so sorry, Donna,” Rose said and reached across the table to place a comforting hand on Donna’s arm.

“Don’t be. That lot is lucky I brought them. Besides, daft as it sounds, I’d rather be with you Mickey and Martha, fending off space vampires.”

Rose grinned, completely understanding Donna’s feelings. She often felt the same while traveling with the Doctor. “What ‘bout your family? Aren’t they expecting you back?”

Donna rolled her eyes and then looked down at her meal. “Yeah, I s’pose they are. I’ll have to call my mum.”

Rose again felt understanding. If Donna’s mum was anything like her own, this would not be a pretty conversation. Donna looked over at her. “Oh, Stop it! I can handle her,” she brashly informed Rose. “I just have to tell her I’ve got a new job and won’t be home for a while.”

Rose almost laughed at this. “Well, you do! You’re lookin’ after an alien who’s gone off and turned himself into an immoral git while aliens are prowlin’ about who want to eat ‘im. Not exactly your standard office job but the benefits are worth it!”

“You’re not kiddin! So where we gonna make ‘im take us when this is all done?” Donna asked.

From that point on, Rose and Donna talked about all the places and times they wanted to visit and how nice it would be to have a unified force on the TARDIS. After dinner, Donna went off to call her mum. It was a risk waking her mum up at that early hour but Donna just wanted to get it over with. Rose hugged her and went on to her rehearsal. She never saw Peter but had a feeling he was nearby watching. When she reached her dressing room after her performance, it was clear he had been there. Propped up against her mirror, was a set of leather restraints and a bottle of Midori. She smirked. Even after the Joan debacle, he was still determined to be a pervy git.

Rose changed into her jeans and black t-shirt with Vegas written across it in rhinestones and walked out to peek at Peter’s show. One of the tarty vamps had been promoted to Joan’s spot and the show went off without a hitch. As he exited the stage, he winked at her. Rose turned away smiling when something caught her attention. The girl from the previous night was there again, only this time, she had a young dark haired man wearing a burgundy velvet jacket with her. Both seemed out of place and were holding wine glasses filled with something that was most definitely not wine. They turned and smiled at her, fangs clearly evident. Rose jumped back. “Shit,” she whispered. She went in search of Donna but couldn’t find her anywhere. Peter was surrounded by his adoring fans and Rose panicked. She had to get him out of here and fast. She sent a text out to Donna, Mickey and Martha to get here fast. Code: Doomsday.

Rose made her way toward Peter, trying to get his attention while keeping an eye out for the vampires. The backstage area was crowded with fans fawning over Peter and stage hands clearing out things for the night. Finally, she caught his eye and smiled at him, hoping he would be interested enough to come over to her. He nodded at one of the security guards who began herding his adoring fans away and he swaggered over to her in full costume.

“Nice show, Peter,” Rose said, flirtatiously as she could without being too over the top.

He laughed. “This isn’t about the show, love. You like my little present?”

Rose heard a shout from the audience, then a shriek and knew she had to get him out of here. She laughed in a coquettish manner and sidled up to him. “Mmmm, maybe,” she said and played with the rings on his hand and stared at his black polished nails.

“Fuck this place. Let’s get out of here,” Peter said, leaning in close to ear.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Rose responded and walked with him away from the stage to a private lift that took them straight to his apartment. He pushed her against the wall in the lift and immediately snogged her. Rose was a little surprised at how aggressive he was and once again had to remind herself, he was not the Doctor; although, he was definitely an award winner in the kissing department. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Rose ducked around him and wandered into his large apartment. It was dark and gothic inspired. There were display cases around but they appeared to have been smashed. Her trainers crunched on some broken glass. Peter walked up next to her, pulling off his wig and ruffling his hair.

“Ignore the mess. Bloody Ginga had a bit of fit on the way out. Fucking ungrateful bitch,” he muttered and then walked straight back to a fire pit which he lit after almost setting himself on fire.

Rose carefully followed him, avoiding the majority of the damage and wondering if the watch was somewhere in this mess. Martha had told her that the watch was in a display case along with some of Peter’s alleged supernatural artifacts. If the Family was here and they had to bring back the Doctor in a hurry, they were in trouble if they had to dig through this mess. Rose just hoped the watch was still mixed in the debris somewhere and Joan hadn’t taken it with her.

After making her way through the results of Joan’s destructive farewell to Peter, Rose found him at the bar pouring Midori over ice. He had stripped down to just his tight leather trousers and a few gothic pendants on chains around his neck. The look he gave her would have melted the knickers off of most women. Rose couldn’t deny it was definitely making her feel a little warm in certain places. She walked over to a seating area and curled up in a chair, noticing a bowl of pears on the table. She had to fight down a smile and wondered if Martha had them delivered out of spite for the way he treated her.

Peter watched her as he poured her drink. There was something about having her here that just felt right. He wanted her more than anything and had wicked plans to shag her all night but there was also something else. He shrugged it off and swaggered over to her with a cheeky smile and handed her a drink. He paused mid stride as he was about to sit down, wincing and tugging at the crotch of his leather trousers.

“Leather, it doesn’t breathe, ya know? He said and pulled more at his trousers. Rose bit her lip trying not to laugh.

Once he had draped himself in an ornate dark chair with red velvet cushions that reminded Rose of a throne, he turned a sexy grin on her. He dipped his finger in his glass and then brought it to his lips, sucking the green liquor in a seductive manner that flustered Rose. “Let’s not play games. Unless you like…games. ‘Course, I am very good at them. Especially, playing doctor,” he assured her and swirled the Midori in his glass, tinkling the ice and shot her another steamy look while staring lustfully at her lips.

Rose downed her Midori in one gulp, unable to believe he’d just said that. He launched off his chair and before Rose knew what was happening, he yanked her up and threw her glass into the fire which then flared.

“Rose,” he growled and then he was on her. Rose gasped as she felt his lips on hers and his hard body pressed intimately against hers, the metal from the medallions around his neck biting into her skin through her t-shirt. He was relentless, nipping and sucking at her bottom lip, his hands squeezing her arse and hitching her leg up around him, grinding their bodies together. He groaned and began pushing her back toward a black leather sofa which Rose fell backwards onto. Rose vaguely recalled she had brought him up here to keep him safe but it was getting hard to focus with the way he was sucking and licking down her neck and how he had so quickly unzipped her jeans and had a hand down her knickers. One stroke of his clever fingers had her arching and gasping.

“That’s more like it,” he said, pleased at his progress.

Rose tried to shift but he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. “My Rose,” he said and stared at her. “The universe can go fuck itself. No more walls or running!”

He was on her again and tugging at her clothes. Rose knew this had to stop. The Doctor’s essence might be leaking through, but this was not him. As she tried to untangle from him, something tickled in her mind. She swore she heard his conscience whispering to her. “Rose,” “Not yet,” “Too soon,” “Keep me safe,” “Wait for me, my Rose.”

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Rose shoved him up and off until he rolled over on the floor. He glared at her. “What the fuck is wrong?”

“Someone’s here. I heard the lift open.”

He rolled his eyes until he heard a crash. “Yes, what is it?” he yelled, annoyance in his voice.

A woman laughed. “What’s wrong, Peter? Did I interfere in your pathetic sexual exploits?”

He paused, his brow furrowed. “Joan?” he asked, now using Joan’s real name.

Rose zipped up her jeans and tried to straighten herself up. Peter looked up at her. “Give me a mo’, love. I’ll sort this and we can get back to…fucking our way through time and space.”

Rose’s mouth gaped. “Ohh, this is bad,” she muttered to herself as she watched his gorgeous leather-clad bum walk away from her. She dug her mobile out of her pocket and checked. No texts. She quickly tapped out another Code: Doomsday with several exclamation points as she followed Peter making his way to Joan.

When she saw Joan, Rose stopped dead still. Joan looked pale, her eyes were dark but somehow luminescent. Her clothes were unkempt, stained with blood and her lips were drawn back revealing fangs.

“J…Joan,” Peter stuttered as he stared at her. “What are you doin’ here?” he asked, his voice dropping to a softer tone and he took a step back.

“Why Peter, I’m here for you, love. You see, I have these new friends who want a private show with the Great Peter Vincent,” she said and spit as if his name was something disgusting she’d tasted. “I tried to tell them you really aren’t that great. In fact, you’re inept and a coward but they still want to meet you,” she continued to say as she moved forward, kicking debris aside.

She grinned in what Rose would call a typical evil way. “Although, they did say I could have some fun with you first. They just want you and your little friend back there alive.” She snorted. “Figures she’d be blonde and that she’d be that little blonde you’ve been so hot to fuck.”

Peter was now moving backwards quickly. Rose knew she had to do something. Joan was not playing around. In fact, Rose was sure Joan wasn’t even alive anymore. By the looks of her, she was thirsty, and not for Midori. After quickly scanning the jumble of supernatural artifacts lying in the rubble, Rose grabbed a battle ax and held it up ready to do what she had to in order to protect the Doctor.

Joan rushed at Peter growling and threw him across the room. He landed against a wall with a thud and slid down. He seemed to be okay but was wincing. Rose stepped forward, battle ax at the ready. “Oi! Joan, that’s enough. I know the git treated you badly but let’s not lose our heads.”

Joan looked at her and snarled. “I warned you to get out and you didn’t listen. No, you’re like all the others. You, with stars in your eyes, thinking you could have it all. Thought you could just screw your way to the top, did ya? Well guess what? It doesn’t work that way! He’s just gonna use you for a while and toss you aside when the next pretty young thing catches his attention!”

Joan’s words may have hit the mark a bit and Joan didn’t even realize it. Peter Vincent may be the manwhore Donna called him but a very small part of him was like the Doctor too. After all, isn’t that what the Doctor did? Picked up companions, traveled a bit and then traded them in for new ones? Rose glanced over at him. It was obvious that he was scared. Manwhore or not, he didn’t deserve this. Rose Tyler was a defender of the Earth and everyone on it and this was not going to be tolerated. In that moment, it didn’t matter if both he and the Doctor were gits. It was worth the risk of a broken heart to get her Doctor back.

“Ya know, Joan, maybe it is a mistake. Maybe I should run, but ya know what? It’s my mistake to make. No one’s gonna make this choice for me.”

Joan flew at Rose. Rose hacked at her and chopped off her hand. Blood sprayed all over and Rose jumped back to avoid the mess.

“You bitch! You hacked my hand off!” Joan shouted, fury and bloodlust consuming her.

“Sorry, but you shouldn’t have come back and you really shouldn’t have attacked Peter. Especially, not when he has a Wolf on his side. We get a little protective,” Rose announced, her own eyes reflecting her annoyance and perhaps something more. She tightened her grip on the ax.

Joan attacked again, shoving her against a wall. Rose kicked at her, but Joan was able to knock the ax out of Rose’s hand. They struggled, rolling through broken glass and debris, fighting across the room. Joan slashed at Rose ripping her shirt and causing her to bleed. She laughed and licked her lips and lunged again at Rose, who was on her feet and ready for her.

“Oh, you did not just do that,” Rose said, looking at her ripped clothing. “I liked that shirt!”

At Joan’s next lunge, Rose ducked and executed a perfect kick, throwing Joan against a broken display case with jagged glass. Joan hissed and growled, climbing out of the destroyed case with large shards of glass sticking out her, barely oozing any blood, confirming her as one of the undead.

Rose vaulted across another destroyed display table and grabbed a sword just as Joan reached her. As they fought, Mickey, Martha and Donna arrived. Mickey pulled out his handgun and fired several bullets into Joan. They barely made Joan pause and she only snarled at him.

Martha pulled out a can filled with holy water Mickey had given her. She doused Joan who just laughed at this. Martha turned and glared at Mickey.

“What? Holy water works in films!” He retorted as he shot Joan again with no effect.

Donna, who stood behind them with a baseball bat, stepped forward. “Don’t just bloody stand there! Do something!” she shouted holding her bat up at the ready. Donna might have been trembling at the horrific image of what Joan had become, but she was ready to do whatever it took to protect her friends.

Joan snarled and just as she leapt forward, Rose swung the sword and struck her in the neck lopping off her head, leaving Joan’s corpse to fall on the ground spewing blood and thrashing until it finally went dead still. Rose was breathing heavily and she let her arms drop, the tip of the sword hitting the floor with a clank.

Donna walked up to Rose, bat still at the ready, stepping around Joan’s body and the oozing bloody puddle around her. “You okay?”

Rose looked down at Joan’s body then her own torn clothing and blood spattered self and finally back up at Donna. “Yeah, sure. No problem. Right as…” She started to answer before Peter decided to interrupt.

“What the fuck just happened here?” He demanded, staring at Joan’s body, then at Mickey and Martha dressed black combat attire and Donna in a purple jersey dress holding a baseball bat.

“What do you think?” Donna shouted back at him. “You’re Peter Vincent, the great magician, expert on the supernatural and all that rubbish!”

“Are you mental?” he shouted back as he started tugging at his hair. “That’s all bullshit! As in, not real!” He looked at Joan’s body one more time and then headed toward the bar.

Rose looked at Donna, sighed and walked after him. Donna followed, muttering how she was going to kill the daft spaceman when he got back to himself. Mickey and Martha trailed behind Donna.

Peter was swigging the bottle of Midori when they found him.

Mickey shook his head. Martha stormed up to the bar. “Stop it! We don’t have time for this. Don’t you get it? They found you!”

He slammed the bottle down and looked at her as if she was a complete loony. “Whaddya you mean found me? And who the fuck are you supposed to be?” he said indicating her very Torchwood agent apparel. “You’re supposed to be my manager! Not some commando wannabe.”

Mickey stepped forward at that. “All right. That’s enough. I don’t care who you are or think you are. That’s no jealous ex-girlfriend lyin’ over there. That’s the undead come here to make a snack of you.”

“What do you expect me to do about? What you think I’m hangin’ out with Dracula? You a complete loony or something?” He turned to Rose who was staring back at the rubble and twisting the sword in her hand, the tip sitting on the floor. “And you!” He said pointing at Rose. “What’s with the Xena Warrior Princess thing? I mean, not that I’m not happy that you, hacked off Vampyra’s head back there but, you’re all…” He paused and then cocked an eyebrow. “Fuck, you’re just really hot. Let’s toss out this lot and finish what we started.”

Rose stared at him, her brow furrowed. “There’s a dead vampire on the floor and you wanna shag?”

Donna snorted. “You are missing the point! There are a horde of vampires who want to eat you! We have got to do something! So start thinking with something other than your manly bits!”

He looked over at Donna. “I knew you were barmy the first day I saw you!” he said and took another swig. Donna began fingering the bat and turned to Martha. “I swear, I’m really gonna go over and knock some sense into him.”

Peter listened to this and rolled his eyes. Truth was, he did understand about vampires but that was a part of his life that he had put behind him a long time ago. Vampires had just about killed all his family back in Gallifrey and he had been there, he had watched his home burn leaving only him. He barely survived. He’d been left alone and he’d sworn to never speak of it again. Instead, he lived a life running from it, at least, until he landed here. Las Vegas was just a place to lose himself in, to forget and hide. But, they’d found him and now he had these do gooders trying to involve him in some sort of battle when all he wanted to do was hole up with the hot blonde who haunted his dreams. He couldn’t help thinking how it bloody figured, just when he had a decent life, it all turned to shit.

They all stared at him expectantly. He cursed and glared at them. “Oh, for bloody hell’s sake! Fine, I’ve read a few books! Vampires, plasmavores and the like can die just like us only it takes something a bit more; like, fire, beheading, a garlicky omelet, stake through heart BAM!” he shouted and then snorted. “Fuck, how should I know? I collect that stuff like anyone else,” he said and waved at the mix of collectibles now littering his floor. “I’m an illusionist. I fake it. People see what they want to see. It’s not real.”

“But it is real,” Rose said. “Look over there at Joan. It was real for her and for you when she threw you across the room!”

He swigged more Midori and belched. “Look, love, I don’t know what that was. Maybe she was hopped up on something. I dunno. Please, don’t go all mental like this other lot. Just bounce on over here and the rest of ‘em can get the fuck outta my home.”

“Bounce over there?” Martha asked with gritted teeth. Just as she was about to tell Peter what he could bounce, Rose screamed and the sword fell to the ground with a clank.

Mickey, Martha and Donna turned ready for battle only to find Rose being held by a poshly dressed dark haired male vampire who was poised to rip her throat out.

“Now then,” the vamp said. “Let’s all be well behaved or your pretty little blonde friend here is my dinner.” As he watched them all put their weapons down, he grinned and licked Rose’s throat.

“Whadda you want?” Rose demanded, in a voice stronger than she felt. There was something about this creature that put her on edge and it wasn’t the fact that he’d just threatened to eat her.

“Oh, you know what we want,” he purred and sniffed her. He looked over at Mickey, Martha and Donna. “We want the Time Lord, all of him. Not just that pathetic human version of him, but all of him. You will bring him to us by sunrise or we will feast on this one,” he said and yanked hard on Rose’s hair making her wince.

“Let’s say we find this Time Lord you’re lookin’ for, where do we deliver ‘im?” Mickey asked.

“Micks!” Martha whispered harshly at him.

The vampire grinned. “The old New Frontier Casino. Don’t be late with our dinner or we might have to start without you.” he said, ripping his nails across Rose’s thigh causing her to bleed.

“Don’t do it Micks!” Rose screamed right before the vampire disappeared with her in blur of motion leaving behind a group of worried friends and one very petrified with fear Peter Vincent, who now believed he was actually going mad, especially with the voice in his head begging for release.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge big hugs to Kahki and Callistawolf for beta duty on this enormous chapter! More hugs to who_in_whoville and aintafraidanoghosts who along with my beta babes have been so supportive and kept me going on this one. One part of dialog was inspired by aaauleta and she will know what it is:) I really like this chapter so I hope you do too. Evil cliffie warning :)

Rose was gone and the Family had found them. Peter had tersely ordered the others out of his apartment and retreated to his bedroom, clinging to his ever present bottle of Midori. Mickey scrubbed at his face and looked at his watch. They only had four hours until dawn; four hours to find the watch, bring back the Doctor, gear up to face down blood thirsty vampires and rescue Rose. Martha was the first to break the silence as they stood in the middle of Peter's torn up apartment.

"We've got to find the watch," she said tersely, looking at the mess of apartment and the rubble littering the floor.

"We can't just hand over useless Peter and the watch. They'll eat him and kill all of us and God knows how many more people," Donna said, pacing forward and toeing some broken furniture aside.

"The Doctor said in case of an emergency to have his human self open the watch and he'll be back," Martha responded logically.

"And what about those vampires? He was hiding for a reason!" Donna reminded her.

"You think I don't know that? They have Rose! Do you want to be the one to tell him that she's dead or turned into one of those things because we decided it wasn't worth the risk of bringing him back? 'Cos I don't. Rose needs us and we need the Doctor."

"There must be something we can do," Donna asserted. "You traveled with the Doctor and know about this alien stuff." She turned to Mickey. "And you, you worked for that Torchwood place that specializes in aliens. You're Mr. Kickarse Alien Hunter Boy! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Mickey looked Donna in the eye. "Martha's right. We need the Doctor and don't think that don't pain me to say it," he said, shaking his head.

"So, who gets to go convince slutboy he's really an alien, his life's nothing but a fake and he has to go fight space vampires and rescue Rose?" Donna asked with an arched brow.

Martha looked at Mickey, who backed up a step and looked across the room, avoiding her gaze. She sighed, unhappily. "Fine, I'll do it! You two look for the watch," she said in a tired but slightly sharp tone.

"Oh, don't be stupid! I'll do it! You're the only one who knows what the watch looks like. I'll go deal with the magical manwhore," Donna announced, not the least bit afraid of confronting Peter.

"You sure, Donna? I mean, it's really my responsibility," Martha reminded her.

"Martha, you've done enough. Let me go beat some sense into him. The watch is the priority now anyway," Donna reminded her. She squared her shoulders and went off to face Peter.

Martha looked over at Mickey, who grinned. "Don't worry, Donna can handle 'im. Let's find this watch." Martha nodded but looked back over her shoulder to where Donna stood at his door. Part of her felt like it was her responsibility to see to him but another part was ready to let go and allow Donna take on this chore. It was almost like passing on some invisible baton of duty, letting go of her past and turning toward her future, to Mickey and being who she knew she was now. She was Martha Jones, future doctor, strong, intelligent capable woman, a defender of not just the Doctor, but of the Earth. She took a deep breath and looked over at Mickey who had a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at her. The future didn't look so bad, she thought. Well, provided they weren't devoured by a bunch of alien vampires in a few hour's time.

"Right, let's get going. It was in a case over here," she told Mickey and pointing to where she last saw it. Without further worry about the Doctor, she focused on her task.

Peter was consumed by an inner darkness; a combination of loss, fear and anger. Unlike Martha Jones, he was not thinking about the future. He was in his bedroom, leaning against a window and staring out at the Las Vegas cityscape, lit up in the night. He lifted the bottle of Midori to his lips, swallowed and grimaced. Midori, it appeared, had lost its appeal for him. He threw the bottle across the room and it smashed against a wall, the green syrupy liqueur dribbling down. He stared at it and felt his mind fill with thoughts. Planet names, star systems, numbers and alien words flew through his mind. He scrubbed at his face trying to wish them away until Rose's face, bright, happy and with that adorable little tongue teasing smile, popped up. She was in danger and he could help… except he was afraid.

Memories of nightmares filled him while horror and chills ripped through him. Visions of planets burning, metallic, emotionless creatures coming to steal your soul, angry metallic pepper pots intent on destroying everything and mad men wearing long scarlet robes intent on ripping across the universe to achieve their own glory... all consumed his mind.

"No!" he shouted as he tugged at his hair, believing he was finally going mad. A whisper repeated in his mind. "It's time," "Let me out," "Must save her." Then, another vision of Rose, this time a glowing golden, a goddess intent on protecting him and the universe.

He was ripped out of his inner turmoil when a voice harshly called out, "Oi! I want a word with you!"

He turned to find the shouty ginger who seemed to enjoy tormenting him entering his bedroom.

"Didn't I toss you out?" he asked, annoyed as he walked to the window, his back to her.

Donna didn't miss a beat. When she'd heard the sound of breaking glass in his bedroom, she'd been worried, but when she found it was just the bottle of liquor and he was apparently not as much a self-involved git as people thought, she was a bit pleased. He cared for Rose and he was obviously suffering. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought. Of course, he still had an obstinate look about him so she knew the soft approach wasn't going to work.

"You can't run away from this. Rose needs our help and your help."

"Me? What the fuck do you think I can do? I'm just an illusionist, an act and not a very good one. So why don't you and your little friends go find some real help and leave me the fuck alone," he said, not looking at her.

"You care for Rose. She's not like the others is she? That's why this bothers you so much. Oh, you pretend to be this conceited, egotistical prick, but really you do care for her. You think you can't do anything better than this life here, but you're wrong. Not just about the rubbish act, but what you're capable of."

"Gee, thanks!" he finally responded, looking at her.

"You can do something; something no one else can do," Donna explained in a softer tone.

He looked at her. "What are you talkin' about? I just told you I'm a fake! I'm not some vampire slayer or some super hero. I'm just a bloke who bluffed his way to success."

"Well, I'm not disagreein' with that! You are a fake, more so than you know. Matter of fact, I don't even think you know who the hell you are and it's about time you found out."

Peter looked at her as if he really believed she was mental and he started edging away toward his phone. If he was to be honest, this whole day had been mental. Well, except for the Rose part. Maybe he was dreaming again. "I'm dreaming," he announced. "That's what this is! One of my more fucked up dreams! I just have to wake up!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "So much for being easy," she muttered. "Look, you're sort of right. This is a dream only not your dream." She paused and her brow furrowed. "I mean, God, if this is his idea of a dream, he's worse off than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Peter shouted. "I just need to wake up. That's it. I'll wake up, Joan will be alive and Rose will be…"

"Rose will be what?" Donna interrupted. "Look, you aren't dreaming. You aren't even you. You're someone else, someone who is hiding from those things. You're some warped version of our friend, the Doctor. You're not even really human!"

Peter rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "How do all the barmy ones find me? Bloody hell! All right Donna Noble, or whoever the hell you are, out now or I'm calling security!" he ordered.

Donna had had it at that point and she walked up and slapped him. "Now stop it! Just listen to me! We don't have time for this! You are the Doctor, a brilliant time travelin' skinny strip of nothing spaceman. You save worlds from aliens like these space vampires. The Doctor came here to hide and wait for them to die. He made you up. God only knows why, but he did! Now we need him back which means you have to open up some stupid watch that he put his alien self into. Once you open it, he's back and he'll sort the space vampires and save Rose! Get it?"

Peter rubbed his jaw. The mad ginger woman had a wallop. He needed to humor her and get her out of here quickly. "Okay, let's say you're right. What about me then? If I'm some other Doctor person, what about me, Peter Vincent?"

Donna's irritation ebbed. This was the hard part. "He doesn't exist. He's just some personality that was made up, completely opposite of who the Doctor is," she said softly.

Peter went silent. If he was to believe her, which he really didn't, then she was saying he wasn't real. "So what, I just disappear as if I didn't exist? What about my life?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, but before a month and a half ago, you didn't exist. I know this is difficult but…"

"Difficult! Ha! This is insane and I'm putting an end to it right now!" He walked over and yanked up the phone. There was no dial tone. He slammed the phone around and then threw it across the room and glared at Donna. "What have you done?"

"Oi! I didn't do anything! It was probably those vampire things. They want to eat you, ya know!"

"Oh no, no, no! They want this Doctor person," he retorted and then a thought hit him. "Wait, you said he's in a watch. We give 'em the watch and they give us Rose and I get to stay. Ha!" he said and then frowned. "Fuck! I sound as loony as you now."

Martha walked in holding a gold fob watch with circular engravings inscribed on it. Peter looked up at her and stumbled backward holding his head. "No!" he said as he felt insistent whispers in his mind. It was as if he was the one going mad.

Martha stood next to Donna. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you have to open this. People are dying and Rose could be next."

He looked at Martha with tears in his black kohl lined eyes. "No, it's my life! Mine! This can't be real! It can't!"

"Peter, please help us," Martha said softly. "Time is running out for Rose."

He turned and walked into the loo and slammed the door shut.

Martha sighed. "Well, that went well."

"Let's give him a moment. Don't we have to, I dunno, prepare for facing off with the undead?"

Martha stared at the shut door. "Yeah, we do. Come on, let's help Mickey."

The two women left and helped Mickey go through Peter's vast collection of supernatural items to find anything to help them. They collected a sword, daggers, a crossbow gun, wooden stakes and another gun. As they were gearing up, they heard a snort sound from across the room. Peter leaned against the door in nothing but his leather trousers and boots, glaring at them.

He watched them as they prepared for battle. After he'd left Martha and Donna, he'd paced and thought about everything. Staring into the mirror, he had run his hands through his hair and thought about Martha, Donna and Rose. Rational him said they were insane but there was a part of him, a part wrapped up in dreams and nightmares, in burning planets and monsters, that wouldn't let him dismiss their wild stories. Then, there was Rose, the girl that had so captured his dreams and the reality of her that made his flesh burn for her. A vision of her face, her whiskey colored eyes, was all it took to push him to a decision. The rest of them may be nutters, but he wouldn't abandon her. Selfish, cowardly Peter Vincent was banished in that moment.

"If we're goin' after her, we're gonna do this right." He walked over and shoved a painting aside and punched a code into metal box which then clicked open. He pulled out a sawed off shotgun plus rounds of ammunition, a handgun, which he tossed to Mickey, and a very significant silver penlight instrument the purpose of which he had no idea but it felt right in his hand.

Mickey checked the safety and to see if it was loaded. "Not bad," he agreed.

Martha and Donna fidgeted. It was odd seeing the Doctor armed like that even if he was still this Peter Vincent character. "And the watch?" Martha asked.

Peter looked at her. "We find Rose first. I'm not sayin' I buy this whole rubbish story you're tryin' to sell me but I know… I know she needs help." He looked at them watching him. "Oh, don't look at me like that! I am no hero, so just get that out of your head now. I'm not doing this because I'm some selfless romantic type."

Donna arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, then why? Why help us if you think we're all a bunch of nutters?"

"Because she needs help and I can't get her out of my head until I at least shag her or something. Besides, you're right, she's different. If I'm gonna risk my arse for anyone, might as well be a hot blonde who haunts my dreams. Now, you lot stay there while I get changed."

"You're worried about your clothes?" Martha spat out. "Rose could be hurt and we're running out of time," Martha lectured.

"Martha's right, get your coat. We're leavin' now!" Donna ordered him in a no nonsense tone.

He grumbled and muttered and generally pitched a diva-like fit but ultimately complied, pulling on a tight black t-shirt, grabbing his long black leather coat and strapping on a sword when Mickey grabbed the sawed off shotgun and rounds of ammunition. He stared at the sonic screwdriver as if he didn't know why he'd picked it up, but shoved it in his pocket along with a flask and few other things that had Donna rolling her eyes.

The group silently walked into the lift with Peter pausing to gaze into his apartment as if he didn't expect to see it again before allowing the doors to quietly shut. The group quickly walked through the busy and boisterous streets of Las Vegas until finding themselves away from the fray as they ventured towards the abandoned casino. A few of the vampires' minions snarled at them from the darkened shadows. Martha's hand soon found Mickey's as they continued on, until they stood a block away from the decrepit New Frontier Casino.

Donna pulled her coat tighter around her against a slight chill in the air. "This it then?"

"Yeah. Mickey and me were in this area earlier," Martha said, staring at the front of the casino

"Shouldn't we try to come in the back or something?" Donna asked.

"They already know we're here. Besides, I think we should stick together," Mickey said, checking his guns again.

Martha reached into her pocket and felt the watch and turned to Peter. "I don't suppose you want to open the watch before we go in there."

Peter, who was staring at this ultimate vampire lair, turned and looked at Martha. "No, I want to see Rose first. I want her side of this." He pulled out his flask and took a long swig. "Well, let's not keep the evil undead waiting, allon-sy!" He said, then paused, bringing his hand to his face. He looked back at Martha who just stared at him. "That was him wasn't it?" he asked.

Martha nodded. Peter inhaled deeply. "Yeah, figured as much. Well, just so we're clear, I'm still in charge and…"

Donna slapped his shoulder. "Watch it!" he retorted.

"Shut your gob and let's get a move on! Rose is counting on us!"

After one more wounded look from Peter, the four of them continued on silently toward the front door of the abandoned casino and whatever fate awaited them within.

Rose lost consciousness when the vampire swept her away from Peter's apartment. When she awakened, she found herself bound with electrical cording and hanging from some lighting fixture that must have been a neon lighted sign at one point. She was in an old gaming room at an abandoned casino. It was dark and musty with a bare minimum of light filtering in from street lights outside. She heard scuffling sounds and the air was foul as if something had died nearby and she was quite sure something or someone had. She tried to move and felt the structure she was tied to squeak and give just slightly. The cording was biting into her wrists and her arms were growing numb.

The young ginger haired vampire walked up close to where Rose was hanging by her wrists and sniffed. "Human and yet there's something more here, something delicious," she said and smiled a toothy grin.

"Get away from me!" Rose said bravely.

"Now, now, Daughter of mine, be patient. We need this human alive to draw the Time Lord to us. Once we have him, we will feast," the vampire known as Father said and walked around Rose gazing at her. "Then we will not only have the Time Lord's essence, his extended lives to enjoy at our leisure but this one as well. We can draw it out and siphon him for days until there's nothing left. And this one, there is something different." He inhaled. "Yes, human but filled with time."

"The Time Lord is dinner and this one, she will be dessert, yes, Father of Mine?" the girl asked reaching up to rub Rose's leg.

Rose kicked the girl's hand away, thinking how typical this was. Why did the evil gits always have to gloat? Right, that was her cue to tell them exactly how wrong they were, not that she expected they would listen. "I wouldn't count on that. If the Doctor's comin, you'd do better to run. I don't think he's gonna be too happy at all the people you've slaughtered here."

The girl laughed. "Listen to it, Father of Mine. It thinks it can scare us!"

"This one is a companion, it's what he teaches them. It thinks it's going to be saved. It's part of their weakness, their inability to accept the inevitability of their death."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, you are so gonna regret this. You know what I think? I think he ran from you rather than face havin' to destroy' you. He's seen so much death in his life. Lookin' at you now, and how you came here and killed all those innocent people when you could've spent the rest of your life doin' something better. How can I even feel sorry for you? Talk about not facin' the inevitability of death! Better look in the mirror, mate!"

A whispering noise echoed in the empty building. "Ahhhh, he has arrived," Father announced, smiling.

A dark spiky haired vampire, appeared from the shadows. "Let us fetch him," the young vampire known as Son asked.

"The Time Lord will come to us. After all, we have what he wants," Father stated and looked up at Rose.

"Oh, this is gonna be bad," Rose muttered and tried wiggling her wrists as she heard doors bang open.

As they approached the entrance, Martha grabbed Peter's arm and looked him in the eye. "Look, once we get in there, there may not be much time. I know you're scared, we all are. You think we're mad when we tell you that you're really this alien who travels through time, saving people and having adventures but it's the truth. He can help us and he can help Rose. You just have to be brave enough to open this watch and I think you are. I think you're here because you aren't the selfish git you pretend to be. So I'm gonna take a leap of faith here. I have faith in you Peter Vincent, that you will do the right thing at the right time." Martha then slipped the fob watch into his coat pocket, straightened up, pulled out her crossbow and looked hard at the entrance.

"Thank you," Peter said and nodded his head. "Now then, let's kill some vampires."

Peter pulled the sword Rose had used earlier out from the scabbard under his coat. He looked at Mickey who readied his guns and Donna who whipped out a can of hairspray. Donna caught him making a face at her. "What?" she demanded.

"You're fucking kidding me. Hair spray? This is not Vidal Sassoon. They're dangerous predators, haemavores, strong and ruthless." He snorted. "And you're gonna swan in there and face blood sucking vampires with hairspray?"

"It's flammable!" she enunciating her words. "Some of us use our brains and don't…"

"Donna," Martha interrupted before this turned into an argument. "It's good, brilliant really."

"Surrounded by amateurs and about to walk in and piss on vicious killers. Yeah, this is gonna work," Peter snarked.

"Some of us aren't amateurs and have beat worse than these things with a lot less," Mickey informed him. "So zip it!"

Peter didn't look happy but he walked to the double entrance doors and kicked them open. The stench of decay and must almost overwhelmed all four of them.

"What is that?" Donna asked in a whisper.

"Oh, just decomposition. You see, the bacteria breaks down proteins, carbohydrates and lipids and creates gasses, acids and volatile organic compounds. Noxious gasses begin to seep out within twenty-four hours of death," Peter said absently.

The group stopped and stared at him. He paused as he realized what he'd said. "That…that was more of him, right?" They all nodded. "Right. Let's get this done," he said, now irritated and strode two steps forward and stopped and looked at them. "You lot go first. I mean, age before beauty."

"Thanks!" Donna snipped at him. Mickey just shook his head and led the group further into the dark Casino. Eventually, after passing many dark moving forms, hissing and scrabbling about on the floor, they arrived in the main gaming room. Rose was hanging from a lighting fixture and looked up when they arrived.

"Shit," she muttered and struggled against her bindings, knowing she needed to get loose and help them.

The vampire known as Father appeared from out of the shadows. "The Great Peter Vincent, here at last!"

"Come now, Father of Mine, this pathetic human is far from great," the ginger haired vampire said as she strode forward. "He's pathetic and weak with nothing more than a human brain, simple, thick and dull."

"Oh, fuck you, Vampyra!" Peter shouted out, now more than annoyed. It was bad enough facing down bloodsucking vampires but he wasn't going to be insulted by them at the same time. It wasn't dignified.

The vampire known as Son stepped up beside Father. "He's no good like this."

Mother wandered over, licking blood off her lips. "We need a Time Lord."

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this: Which one of them do you want us to kill? The frightened boy, the proud ginger, the manager or… your lover perhaps," Father asked, looking at Rose who looked back at Peter and shook her head no.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge," Son suggested and gazed up at Rose, licking his lips.

Peter snorted. "Are they fucking kiddin' me?" he asked Mickey.

"No, they're really not," Mickey responded, tense and ready for battle.

"You tellin' me you always run into rubbish monsters who want to talk you to death."

Martha smirked at this. Peter was doing his best to put on a brave face but she could hear the slight fear in his voice. "Actually, Peter, it's usually the Doctor who's the one talking people to death."

"Blimey, I'm a bloody useless magpie. Well, fuck that, eh Mickey the hero!"

"I'm so gonna remind you of this later," Mickey said, grinning. "All right, Boss, time to save the world!"

Mickey then opened fire on them and Martha shot off her first arrow striking Son in the chest. Mickey shot Mother who dropped to the floor but was still alive. The Family's vampire army rushed at them. Peter hacked and slashed his way through the newly transformed undead while Mickey and Martha kept firing. Donna pulled out her hairspray and ignited it, spraying her torch in front and around her setting the vampires on fire. Soon it wasn't just the vampires but the building that was catching fire. Smoke filled the room and everything was chaos. Peter worked his way over to Rose, continuing to slice into anything that moved.

Rose watched as things deteriorated upon the arrival of her friends. She was close to having her hands loosened up enough where she might be able to wiggle one hand free, but then all the drama below her exploded. It scared her to watch Peter Vincent fight his way through the vampires. He was human, mortal and could die. There would be no regeneration without his Time Lord self. Several times she caught her breath until she realized he really knew how to use that sword. It reminded her of the sword fight with the Sycorax only, she hoped he didn't lose another hand this time.

The vampire known as Sister came at Rose, fangs bared, but before she could get too close, Peter was there and slashed her across the chest. She screamed and fell down bleeding all over the floor.

Donna ran up with her hairspray blowtorch and aimed it at the fallen vampire. "Oi, eat this, Evilina!" The vampire screamed as flames scorched her and she scurried away. Donna looked at Peter. "What are you waitin' for? Get her down from there!"

Peter snapped out of it, mumbling, "I'm not drunk enough for this hero shit." He climbed up on a table and looked at Rose, who was quite calm.

"Hello, love! Funny meetin' you here. You're not gonna go all vamp on me now, are you?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just get me down and let's get out of here. You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

Peter rolled his eyes and tugged at her bindings and Rose started to swing.

"Oi, slutboy! Use the sonic screwdriver!" Donna called up to him.

Peter looked down at her. "Stop calling me that!"

Mickey called over to Donna and she started working her way over to him to keep the vampires off of him while he reloaded his guns. As she left, she turned to Peter. "It's in your pocket, dumbo! The metal pen you put in your pocket!"

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He looked toward where Donna was but she was too far away. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" he shouted at her retreating form.

Rose sighed and groaned. "Peter, look at me." He looked at her annoyed. She quickly instructed him what to do. He didn't look convinced but complied and aimed the sonic at her bindings and she dropped to the floor with a thunk.

Peter jumped down and pulled her up. "What, no kiss for savin' you? You know, as a down payment for later?" he teased and waggled his eyebrows.

Unfortunately, Roses's abrupt descent had caught the attention of the vampires. Peter looked up. "Fuckity, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!" he said quickly. He looked at her. "Um, run!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward a long wooden bar, pulling out his sword and decapitating a vampire in their way. They ducked down amidst the old empty racks which would have been filled with glasses and bottles.

Rose rubbed her wrists. "Well, this is a rubbish rescue." He glared at her. She smiled, leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Thank you. Now we need to find a way out and then we have to talk about you and the Doctor."

He stared at her and then slowly pulled the watch out. It sang to him and was warm in his hand. Rose's breath caught and she placed her hand over the watch. The warmth increased. The two of them stared into each other's eyes.

"It's true, isn't it," he said and looked back down at the watch. "I'm nothin' but a fake, some bloke this Doctor dreamed up."

Rose looked at the pain in his eyes. "No, that's not entirely true. Bits of the Doctor are in you and maybe somewhere deep inside, in places he certainly never shows anyone," Rose said with raised eyebrows, "maybe, just maybe, there's a tiny bit of Peter tucked away in the Doctor."

He looked at Rose. "You love him, this Doctor. Does he know?"

Rose stared at him, unable to speak at first. It was not an easy answer. After all she had told him but things were so rushed that day. "Yeah, he..he knows but it's complicated me and the Doctor we're more than… We just are."

He shook his head. "And this Doctor, does he love you? I mean, usually when a gorgeous girl like you says that…"

Rose interrupted him. "There wasn't time. To answer me I mean. We were separated and only had a few minutes to talk. I know that he was gonna tell me something but…he ran out of time."

"Were you at least shaggin' him?"

Rose blushed and shook her head. "Um, the Doctor doesn't do that. Well, at least not with me."

"Then he is an idiot. And you want him back 'cos you couldn't love me like you do him?" Peter asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Rose's hand reached up to cup his jaw. "Love isn't like that. Oh Peter, you can't run away from this. You are the Doctor, you're just missing a part of yourself right now. It's a part I miss and I haven't seen in so long."

"You were separated," Peter said. "There was a war and you fell and he couldn't get to you, couldn't even finish a bloody sentence."

Tears poured down Rose's face. Deep down Peter knew, or maybe the Doctor's essence was speaking to him about her. His hand gently caressed the tears away. "If it was me and I knew you loved me this much, nothing would have kept me from you," he promised gruffly.

Rose smiled and sniffed. "Even if it would destroy two universes?"

"Bugger, but you're complicated!" he responded and looked down at the watch which was glowing. He looked back at her and felt something in him break. "Promise me something."

"What?" Rose asked softly, ignoring the dense smoke, shattering glass and howling burning vampires nearby.

"If I do this… if I become this Doctor, shag me. Just once, at least, and remind me, uh him, remind him how much you love him. Don't let him go on alone thinking no one gives a shit for him. 'Cos, life's not worth living alone and fuck it, those words need saying!"

Rose nodded and leaned over and pressed her lips against his. With a moan, Peter pulled her tight against him, moaning into her mouth. Tongues and teeth collided in a passionate snog. He wasn't the Doctor exactly, but part of the Doctor was in him and Rose could never stand by while the Doctor was hurting.

"Rose! Peter! Come on! We need to go now!" Martha called out.

Peter pulled back from her. "That's my cue, love," he said smiling. He looked up at her serious one more time. "Will it hurt?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't know," Rose answered. "But, I'll be right here with you, holding your hand."

He nodded and opened the watch, bathing both he and Rose in a warm golden glow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would not have been half as good without beta tag team Kahki and Callistawolf. Hugs both of them who helped me avoid plot paradox and fixed grammar flubs! Also big big hugs to whoinwhoville who kept encouraging me and pushing me on even when I had a melt down. Finally, thank you so much to everyone who read and commented on this story. I just thought it would be a fun story and am glad other people had fun with it too! Thank you! Last chapt was cut in two because it was so long so I'm posting both at the same time :)

Rose felt a warmth envelop herself and Peter along with something she could only identify as musical whispering. She held tightly to Peter's hands as he grimaced. He jerked as he squeezed her hand and then gasped. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, there was shock on his face. The Doctor was back.

"Rose?" he croaked and then he pulled her tightly to him in an enormous hug. The feeling of his double hearts beating as he held her was confirmation. Relief and happiness filled her along with a little sorrow at Peter's departure. He had been a Class A git until the end when he'd shown a glimpse of the man he could be.

When Rose pulled back and looked into his eyes, she smiled. "Hello."

"Hello," he responded softly and then he heard Martha shouting for Rose in the smoke filled room and the scent of decay assaulted his senses.

"Las Vegas, the Family," he said and moved to stand up but stopped. He looked down at his trousers and back up at Rose with an agonized and confused look on his face. "Rose, why am I dressed like this?" he asked.

Rose giggled. "Well, I guess you turned yourself into the biggest human wanker you could think of. Seriously, it's like you decided on all the most vile characteristics of a bloke you could think of and wrapped 'em all up in a tight leather trousered package. And don't think just 'cos we have vampires trying to eat us that we're not talkin' about this later."

The look on his face was priceless. Shock, revulsion and out and out dismay danced across his features as all the Peter Vincent memories coalesced in his mind. He smacked his tongue in his mouth, grimaced and looked over at Rose. A bullet slammed into a wall nearby and his expression darkened.

"Doctor, we have to do something. Martha, Mickey and Donna are out there fightin' for their lives," Rose reminded him.

"Mickey and Donna?" he asked and then he seemed to remember more and touched his face. "She slapped me," he said and then winced as he heard more firing weapons. "Oh, they just had to bring guns," he said unhappily.

Rose thumped him on the shoulder and pointed to blood covered sword. "You were all armed when you showed up, even wanker you, so don't go judging them. Now we have to get them out of here."

He sighed and looked at the watch. It wasn't easy reliving the memories of his human self. He wasn't sure how he would face Martha and Donna, both of whom had interacted with his rather obnoxious human alter ego. Then, there was Rose. He couldn't dwell on the memories of touching and kissing her, trying his best to seduce her, much less the promiscuous actions of his alter ego that she had witnessed. He abruptly shoved those memories aside. Now was the time to deal with the family, not the past transgressions of his egotistical hormone driven human self.

"The sonic's in your pocket," she said softly.

He looked at her as a plan quickly formed in his mind. "Rose, I need you to do exactly as I say. No arguments, just do as I say."

She gazed into his eyes and nodded. "All right, but I reserve the right to decide if whatever you have planned is rubbish and come rescue you if things get out of hand. I only just found you so I'm not gonna leave you to be eaten by those things," she announced and crossed her arms stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes. "Rose, please trust me. Can you do that?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, always. Just remember, you have people who care and won't let you go sacrificin' yourself,"

He nodded and stood up. "Oi! Family! You want a Time Lord?" He held up the watch, dangling it from his hand. "I got dinner in this watch here. You don't want humans, just the Time Lord. Let us go and I'll give 'im to you. Just let us be and take all those blood suckers with you."

The vampires stopped attacking. The Doctor could see Mickey, Martha and Donna near the exit, their backs to each other as they fought bravely to keep the vampires at bay. Mickey looked older and more self-assured than the last time he'd seen him. So did Martha, in that regard, and Donna… He grinned. She stood just and proud and as fiery as he remembered her, a spark in her eyes that he was happy to see again, although maybe not in the midst of a vampire attack.

"You think you can bargain? You want to save these primitive humans?" Father's voice echoed in the large room.

The Doctor snorted. "I don't give a fuck about this Time Lord. He wants to take my life. Fuck

'im. Just let us go." The Doctor made sure to inflect his voice with a slight tremble.

"Say 'please'," Father demanded. "On your knees."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Fucking egotistical monsters," he muttered and knelt and said please with appropriate Peter Vincent snark.

"Very well, Mr. Vincent. The humans may go and you and the companion will stay."

The Doctor didn't like this. "No, no, no, I mean all the humans go, including Rose."

The vampire known as Father laughed. "I suppose in this feeble human form you couldn't possibly understand. Your lover isn't entirely human. Does that shock you? Do you now find her less worth your life?"

The Doctor swallowed hard as these words sank in. He didn't like this but he was going to have to change his plan and hope that he could keep both he and Rose alive. Their claim regarding her species could be addressed later.

Donna spoke up. "We're not leavin' you!"

Doctor smiled inwardly at his valiant Donna but he had to keep up his Peter Vincent ruse or this wouldn't work. "How many fucking times do I need to tell you, I'm not this Doctor person?" he shouted, inwardly cringing. He was going to have a long talk with his TARDIS regarding where this personality had come from.

"Now see here, slutboy! You are not stayin'…" Donna started to lecture

Martha grabbed Donna's arm. "Donna, come on. We need to leave now!"

Donna turned on her. "Have you lost it? We can't just leave them!"

Mickey grabbed Donna and whispered to her while he and Martha tugged her toward the exit. Donna looked over at the Doctor, her eyes conveying her fierce determination to not leave him behind. Mickey nodded at him. "See you around, Boss."

The Doctor realized at that point that Mickey must have a back up plan. He hoped it didn't interfere with his own. "Rose, love," he called over his shoulder. "Move that sweet little arse over here so we can be done with this and get back to shagging."

Rose stood up and stared at him confused. He winked at her and held out his hand. She looked from his hand to the wounded family and realized the Doctor was bluffing them. It took a lot of effort not to smile. This was so typically Doctor. She took his hand and waited to see what would happen next.

"Right then. You lot get the watch when I see you on your ship ready to haul arse out of Vegas," the Doctor said, hoping the aliens bought his Peter-esque request.

Father laughed. "And what makes you think we'll do that? We have the upper hand here."

Peter grinned. "Well, mate, you may think that but I happen to know that my friends out there aren't done yet. Matter of fact, I'd say they're a bit anxious to finish what the feisty ginger started over there," the Doctor said indicating the singed interior burning slowly on one side of the room.

At that comment, a smoke bomb was hurled into the room as if to emphasize the Doctor's point. Rose started coughing and gasping for breath as did the Doctor, although, he had the benefit of a respiratory bypass to give him extra time.

"They're no use to us dead!" Daughter shouted, still bleeding and singed from the attack.

Mother arrived, dragging son's unconscious and bleeding form next to him. "We take them with us and leave now. Let loose our army on the city while we escape with the Time Lord and his companion."

"Agreed," Father said and slung son over his shoulder. "See to them, Wife of Mine," he ordered, indicating the Doctor and Rose.

"Oi! Get your fucking hands off of me!" the Doctor snipped as Mother reached for him. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her as he followed Father. Daughter shoved Rose into the Doctor but he caught her and continued on, still coughing. Eventually they were in a courtyard where a pool must once have been but it now housed the Family's ship. They were roughly shoved inside.

The Doctor stumbled into a wall of controls. Rose was clinging to him and looked up into his eyes still coughing. His hand squeezed her arse, pulling her tightly against him.

"You alive, love? Don't want you keeling over just yet," he said with a lecherous smile.

Rose felt him press her against his coat and more importantly his pocket where the sonic was tucked away.

"Give us the Time Lord now!" Daughter hissed.

The Doctor pulled the watch out of his other pocket and swung it back and forth. "Fine, you want him, here!" The Doctor tossed the watch across the ship.

Daughter leaped on it. "At last, we have the lives of a Time Lord!" she gloated.

While the vampires were busy with the watch, Rose pulled out his sonic and handed it to him. He quietly set it and unobtrusively aimed it at another control panel.

The vampires turned on him quickly. "It's empty!" Daughter raged.

"Where is he?" Mother said as warning lights began to flash and an alarm sounded.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection-little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said that I don't like the looks of that hydroconometre over there. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter." He hissed through his teeth and winced. "Ya see, if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all these buttons back here or activate those switches across the way."

The Family looked around in horror.

"I gave you a chance to end your lives with dignity but you chose to come here and terrorize this city, my friends and you took Rose. You wasted your chance and this is your reward."

He yanked Rose out of the ship and aimed the sonic, shutting the hatch on them. "Run!" he shouted at Rose as they made a mad dash away from the ship, through the casino and out the front doors. A massive explosion consumed not only the ship but the casino and part of the surrounding area, tossing anyone nearby to the ground.

Rose sat up, rubbing her scraped arm and looked over to find the Doctor standing, staring at the inferno burning a short distance away. There was no emotion on his face, only judgment.

She stood up and placed a hand on his arm. "I know you didn't want to do that. You did try to give them a chance and they chose to come here and murder all those people."

He looked down at her, his eyes dark and vast and Rose worried. She'd never seen him like this, so cold and distant. "Doctor?" she said softly.

It was like something broke inside of him and he saw her, really saw her. "Rose," he whispered and he lifted her up in an enormous hug which she returned enthusiastically.

A nearby voice shouted Rose's name. The Doctor set her down and they looked over to see Mickey, Martha and Donna running up to them.

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked, panting and out of breath. "We were about to head back in when everything went to hell! Barely got away in time. What happened?"

Donna stepped forward and looked at the Doctor. "Well?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

The Doctor smiled. "Donna Noble, the first time I saw you was on my ship and you accused me of kidnapping you."

Donna smiled and ran up to hug him. "I knew slutboy had it in him!"

The Doctor smiled and hugged her back. Donna stepped back and slapped him.

"Ow! Whaddya do that for?" the Doctor asked rubbing his face and hiding behind Rose who seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

"That's for turning yourself into egotistical, obnoxious, sex-obsessed, leather-clad magical manwhore and forcing poor Martha to clean up your mess! Not to mention what Rose had to witness. I'm surprised she even let you touch her without hosing you down with disinfectant first."

The Doctor's mouth gaped open. "But wait!" he finally gasped and turned to Rose who was trying hard not to laugh. "That wasn't my fault! It was some rubbish personality that was supposed to be my complete opposite so I fit into this environment, so I could disappear!"

Mickey grinned. "Oh, you fit in all right, if you was tryin' for the sleazy Vegas magic act."

He then saw Martha looking at him, her arms folded in front of her. He swallowed hard as he took in her almost military attire, not to mention the weapon slung over her shoulder. He had done this to her and not just her. "Martha, are you alright?" he finally asked.

She nodded. "Now that you're back, I suppose I am." Sirens could be heard nearing the area as the sun began to peek up over the horizon. "We should get out of here. Wouldn't be a good idea to be found near all that," she said inclining her head toward the burning remnants of the abandoned casino.

"But what about the space vampires?" Donna asked. "We can't just leave 'em running loose?"

The Doctor's face hardened. "They won't be a problem for anyone ever again," he said, looking once more at the inferno nearby. "The ship will have been vaporized in the explosion and the fire will take care of anything else. There's nothing more to see here." With that he turned and started walking away, his leather coat flaring about him.

Rose looked at Martha who stared at him with a hard look. "I guess that's it then, isn't it," she said in a clipped tone. She turned to Mickey who grabbed her hand, clearly annoyed with the Time Lord.

"Come on, Donna," Rose said and they followed him stalking off as if he expected all of them to follow him.

"We're just gonna let him storm off like that? He didn't even apologize!" Donna said, quite annoyed. "Your welcome by the way!" she shouted at the clearly angsty, self-absorbed and clueless Time Lord walking ahead of them.

He stopped and turned toward them, wincing to tug at his trousers. He looked at Rose who arched an eyebrow at him and stared pointedly. "What?" he asked. "These are bloody uncomfortable trousers. I don't know how my daft human self stood them. No wonder he was such prat."

"Yeah, 'cos it was all the trousers fault that he was such a pervy git," Rose teased.

The Doctor looked at her, surprised at her comment. "Rose, you know that wasn't really me." He turned to Martha. "Martha, tell her."

Martha snorted. "In some ways, Peter Vincent was a complete egotistical obnoxious, self-absorbed wanker but you know what, Doctor? In the end, he was brave and did the right thing, even sacrificed himself to save lives. If he were here now, he'd probably be smiling and take us out for drinks." Martha smiled slightly and shook her head. "Knowing him, it'd be a strip club, but the point is, he wouldn't be complaining or moody. Might be preening, and staring at Rose's arse more than likely. He'd also be saying thank you. He knew enough to do that. I don't pretend to understand where Peter Vincent came from and honestly, I don't want to know but word of advice: maybe you could learn something from him. Oh, and if I were you, which thank God I'm not, I'd start myself on a dose of antibiotics and do a thorough med scan for any communicable diseases."

With that, Martha held her head up high and marched forward with Mickey not far behind smiling proudly at her. He turned to the Doctor and winked. "See ya around, Boss!"

The Doctor looked insulted. "Oi! Time Lord superior biology! I don't…" he started to say before Donna interrupted.

"Oh, zip it! You put Martha through enough. Stop your whinging and let's get back to the TARDIS and on the way there you can think about how you're gonna make it up to Martha and where you're taking Rose and I next!"

"What?" he asked, looking at Donna and touching his face, still remembering her slap.

"Rose," Donna called out and looked at her expectantly.

Rose smiled and shrugged at the Doctor. "Better get moving, Doctor. Don't want to run into the police and besides, the TARDIS misses you." She ran up to Donna and the two talked about shopping and where to go next.

The Doctor stared after them wondering when he'd lost control of things. Still, looking at the two of them joking and chatting, a certain light feeling filled him. His TARDIS was about to be filled with a joy it had been missing of late. Not that Martha hadn't been fun, but she had wanted more than he could give her. He could see such potential in Donna but it was more than that. He couldn't get a good grasp of it but something about Donna screamed that she was important in a way that was pivotal to some future event and he couldn't wait to find out what that was. Then, there was Rose.

Rose was impossible in so many ways. She shouldn't even be here and he still needed to look into how it was even possible. There was also the matter that the Family had declared her not entirely human. She'd always had a unique time signature but that hadn't meant she wasn't human. The Family had unique senses such as enhanced olfactory abilities, mutated rods and cones and additional pupil diameter providing them with acute vision and then there was their ability to sense vibrations and energy radiating off their prey. He couldn't discount their assertions about her. In fact, he needed to re-evaluate how he perceived Rose. Perhaps he had missed something, allowed his feelings for her to interfere with his own enhanced senses. While Donna and Rose were chatting on the walk back to the TARDIS, he was silent, thinking and brooding about all that had happened.

Mickey and Martha were already at the TARDIS when they arrived. In fact, they were walking out with full duffle bags.

"Martha, what's this?" the Doctor asked, unhappily.

"This is me, getting out and moving on," Martha stated calmly and with no malice in her voice.

The Doctor knew this was a result of not only events in Las Vegas but everything that had happened on their adventures. He also knew he owed her a great debt.

"Martha, I…well, I'm sorry for what I put you through," he said fidgeting and shoving his hands into the long leather coat pockets and wincing at what he felt tucked away in the smaller on the inside pockets.

Martha nodded and looked down for a moment before looking him in the eye. "I know you never intended for this to happen but it did and maybe it did for a reason. I loved traveling with you, I really did. I learned so much and not just about space and aliens. I learned about me, how to think on my feet, be stronger and that I'm worth more, that life can be more than just a day to day grind. I want more now, Doctor, and that means I have to leave."

The Doctor nodded and looked at Mickey standing next to her and how close they stood to one another and then it happened. Their timelines snapped into place and entwined. He couldn't see everything but what he did see made him smile. They had a future together. It wouldn't always be perfect but there was something special between them.

"Thank you, Martha, for taking care of me," he said and walked up and hugged her. He turned to Mickey.

"Mickey Smith," he said and grinned. "Defender of the Earth, two of them."

Mickey smiled at him. "Not bad for a tin dog eh?"

"Not a tin dog," Doctor said firmly.

Mickey grinned and banged knuckles with him. "See ya around boss!"

The Doctor nodded but then something occurred to him about the date. "Oi! Be careful you two! Martha can't be back in London for another month! No paradoxes!"

"No worries with that! Thought we might check out America for a while," Mickey said and looked toward Martha.

"I think we know a thing or two about time travel, Doctor," Martha said, looking back at Mickey. "Besides, I could use a bit of break before we get back and Mickey has a few things to sort out as well."

The Doctor sighed but was resigned to allow them to leave. What choice did he have? Rose ran over and hugged both of them. "If you need anything, ring me. You have my number, yeah?"

While Rose and Martha said goodbye, Mickey turned a stern eye on the Doctor. "Take care of her."

The Doctor's face darkened for a moment as he contemplated what Mickey was charging him with.

Donna elbowed him in the side. "I'm off to get my luggage. No swanning off!" She looked over at Rose and back to him. "This is your chance, spaceman. Don't muck it up."

Donna then walked over to Mickey and Martha to walk back to Martha's apartment to pack her belongings. This left the Doctor and Rose alone standing before the TARDIS. An awkward silence descended. "Well then, best be checking on the old girl and get back to being me again," the Doctor announced.

Rose followed him in sensing a shift in his mood. He almost seemed unhappy and she couldn't help but wonder if it was about her. Martha and Donna had both told her that he talked about her and had been a bit of a misery so she was puzzled. Now that she was here, had he changed his mind?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!! I know I told one of my readers someone wouldn't be showing up in this fic but...well, I changed my mind :) Thanks again for reading!

As she watched him flipping switches and turning dials, almost like he was ignoring her presence, she found she couldn't let it go. When she'd traveled with him, she hadn't liked to let him retreat into himself like this. She'd not been afraid to push him but she wasn't sure how much time had really elapsed for him and how much he'd changed in that time. She took a deep breath and decided that it was time to talk.

"Doctor, what's wrong? I mean, I know what happened today was not what you wanted. Is it Martha leaving or…is it me being here?" Rose asked, almost afraid of the answer.

He paused and tensed, his gaze focused on a monitor. "People died today because of me, because I came here to avoid a confrontation with those creatures and in the end, I still had to end their lives."

"But, it wasn't your fault. The Family chose to come here and kill those people," Rose said, trying ease his guilt.

He turned to her, the Oncoming Storm in his eyes. "But, they wouldn't have if I wasn't here. Martha wouldn't have been put in a compromising and demeaning position if we hadn't come here and you… well maybe you would still be with Jackie and Pete," he said with a hard edge to his voice as if he was itching for a fight.

Rose stared at him hard. "All right, maybe you're right on some of that. People did die and Martha went through a hard time, but you don't know that I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been. That was an accident, Doctor. Mickey and me just got in the way. So don't go blaming yourself for us," Rose said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He stood up tall, tensed and glared at her. "You don't know that," he said in a tight voice. "What were you doing anyway? Or maybe the question is: what was Torchwood toying with? As I recall, you said you worked for them now. If it's alien, it's ours and all that!"

Rose felt an explosion of anger deep inside of herself. She'd come here with nothing, found him and did everything she could to keep him safe and help Martha and now he was accusing her of wrongdoing! She stormed over to him. "Don't you dare turn this on me! How dare you accuse me of doin' somethin' wrong! You don't know anythin' about what happened to me over there and what I've been doin! Torchwood there is nothing like it was here! And maybe, if you'd spent time askin' instead of jumpin' to nasty conclusions, you'd know we were workin' with an alien race called the Gritolk. They were showing us an M-Zed temporal-dimension scanner they were using to track temporal and interdimensional anomalies on Earth when something happened and Micks and I ended up here. So don't think I'm gonna stand here while you get all Time Lordy on me!"

He took a step forward, his eyes pits of darkness. "You want me to get Time Lordy?" he said in a soft dark voice. "You're not human any more. At least, not entirely. Look at your leg! It was slashed only a few hours ago and now it's practically healed! Even the Family saw how different you are. It's why they took you, or weren't you paying attention? Did you think they chose you randomly? Exactly what have you been doing on that parallel Earth?"

Rose's breath caught. She hadn't expected those words to come out of his mouth and not in that accusatory manner. There wasn't a good answer. She had heard the family talk but hadn't believed it. Obviously, he had. "I haven't been doin' anythin' that would make me…" she said emotional and unsure. "Doctor, you don't know what they said was even real. They could've been trying to manipulate you, I mean Peter, or gawd, this is complicated!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the monitor. "That's your DNA!" he said thumping his finger at the monitor. "It's changed. There's something new there that wasn't there when I first asked you aboard." He leaned into her hair and inhaled. "You even smell different," he said in a low, growl.

Rose looked up at him and felt angry again. "You don't get to treat me like this! I helped Martha keep you safe! I put up with your human self leerin' at me and constantly tryin' to get in my knickers and I sure as hell didn't do it so you could get stroppy with me and accuse me of… I don't even know what you're accusin' me of. I thought you'd be happy to see me and that we could… Well, obviously I got it wrong!" she said and took a step back. "I'd have been better off with that manwhore Peter Vincent!" She was livid; her fists were clenched and all she wanted to do was leave. She turned, intent on storming out when he grabbed her and yanked her toward him until she was plastered against his chest.

The Doctor was angry. He was angry at the Family for ever pursuing him and forcing him to destroy them. He was angry that so many people had died, that he'd unintentionally hurt Martha and he was angry that he'd ended up being some sex-obsessed Vegas act. What seriously annoyed him was that all of that had interfered with his reunion with Rose. Then he'd found out that she had been altered. More importantly, he couldn't help but wonder if she had been altered due to him and he just hadn't paid close enough attention to notice it until now. He was furious with himself and had lashed out at her. Hearing her mention his randy and abhorrent alter ego was the last straw.

"Whadda you think you're doin?" Rose shouted and struggled, furious with him for hurling accusations at her and being a total git and now trying to stop her from leaving. He didn't own her.

He didn't answer. He shoved her against the console and slammed himself against her, his arms sliding up her back, one hand tangling in her hair and slamming his mouth down to meet hers. It was forceful, punishing and passionate. He groaned as he felt her body against his and every randy thought Peter Vincent had flooded his mind, or at least, he liked to think they were Peter's.

Rose was not unaffected and soon wound her own arms around him and she threaded her fingers in his hair as she always fantasized about doing. He felt and tasted delicious and soon her mouth opened and tongues were gliding across each other, lips were erotically being massaged, sucked and nibbled and there was a delightful bulge in those tight leather trousers that he had complained about earlier.

He pulled back away from her but still pinned her to the console. "Tell me you want me and not fucking Peter Vincent!" he demanded, reverting to his human self's coarse language.

Rose stared at him, a naughty glint in her eye as a smirk appeared on her face. "Aren't you one and the same? 'Cos if I want him, I want you, too. Took an awful lot of self-control to hold off your randy human self. I mean, exactly who is tryin' to shag me here?"

He clenched his jaw, a dangerous look in his eyes and he leaned closer to her. "If anyone is going to shag you, it's me, the Doctor, not some sex-obsessed half-rate magician." And upon that pronouncement, he captured her lower lip and proceeded to thoroughly snog her, his hands working at pulling up her t-shirt.

Rose pulled away from him much to his frustration. "Doctor, does this mean that you and me…"

"Yes," he answered quickly, pulling her t-shirt over her head and staring at the lacy black bra that was now exposed.

Rose smiled and ran her palm over what was turning into a very promising bulge and toying with the leather lacing of his trousers. "So, do you want to finish that sentence you started to say before you were cut off? You know, Bad Wolf Bay and all."

He looked at her and a sexy smile lit his face. He leaned over, nipped at her earlobe and whispered three words he had held in his hearts and never thought he'd get to say, "I love you."

Rose shivered not only from the words but the way he said them to her. It was like he had played a musical instrument and it vibrated through her body. He kissed his way across her jaw line and looked her straight in the eyes and she was sure right then and there that this was right. Sarah Jane's words rang through her mind. Some things were worth getting your heart broken for and this was one of those times. She could see it clearly now, his pain past, present and future and her part in it. There would be love, loss and adventure and she wanted it, wanted it with him.

She launched herself at him. They were all tongue, teeth and hands after that. Tugging clothing off of her and struggling to get leather trousers off of him. They made their way into the corridor, leaving a trail of clothing behind them and slammed against a coral wall. "Bloody leather trousers!" he groaned as Rose, naked except for socks and knickers, sank to the grating floor to focus on tugging off his boots which she tossed carelessly to the side. She then set to work on unlacing him from the trousers which seemed glued onto him.

Suddenly the sonic screwdriver appeared from his coat pocket and he aimed it at his crotch.

"Oi! Careful with that thing!" Rose warned. "I've waited a long time for this!"

He cocked a brow at her and smirked. With a flick of the sonic the lacings came undone and Rose helped him shimmy out, while taking a moment to appreciate his magnificent Time Lord erection. Rose's first thought was that she'd seen this immortalized in marble in ancient Greece and she looked up at him. He looked entirely too pleased. Before he could preen, she gently stroked him base to tip and he shuddered. While continuing to gently caress him she enveloped him in her hot mouth and hummed.

"Rose," he groaned, leaning against the wall, his hands moving involuntarily to her hair to hold her steady. He shuddered as he felt her warm, wet mouth doing such delightful things to him, things he never thought he'd have the pleasure of feeling. She bobbed her head in a tortuous rhythm, swirling her tongue around him and flicking his sensitive tip. This caused his hand to tighten reflexively in her hair as he whispered several creative curses. She didn't stop, and continued gently cupping and scraping all his most sensitive places until he suddenly pulled her head back.

She looked at him, startled to find such raw want on his face. He wasn't running away this time. "I want to see you," he growled. She stood up and peeled off her knickers and stood naked and burning for him. He shrugged off the long leather coat and stepped closer, pushing her backwards until she felt a coral wall at her back. He cupped her face and his eyes bore into hers. Once more he dove in to capture her lips as his hands glided down cupping her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers.

Soon, he was ravishing her, for there was no other word Rose could think of to explain it. His tongue, that glorious talented tongue, was tracing lines down her neck as he nipped and sucked and found places she didn't even know were erogenous zones for her. His hands had already slid down toward the apex of her thighs and his fingers were tracing around her entrance, encircling her clitoris teasingly. Just as his fingers delved deep inside of her, finding her hot and wet for him, he sank down peppering her breasts with kisses, laving her nipples until he was on his knees, parting her legs so no part of Rose Tyler was left unexplored.

The Doctor was determined to draw this out. He wanted this to last. He could feel the heat radiating off her and the scent of her desire was intoxicating. From the moment his tongue swirled through her folds and Rose cried out, her nails digging into his scalp, he knew he wanted to do this again and repeatedly. Time Lords just didn't do this type of thing but Rose was different. There was an essence of time that had permeated her at a cellular level. It swirled on his tongue, all tingly and addictive, and the way time moved around her prickled his time sense in an erotic way. It's why she was different and he liked it, more than liked it.

His lips closed in on that sweet bundle of nerves just as he plunged two of his fingers inside of her reaching for a spot that had her walls fluttering and she screamed out her release, her fingers pulling at his hair. When she relaxed, he stood up and looked into her eyes. He swore her eye color had changed and he could see sparks of time in them. He leaned in for a languid snog.

Rose was floating and tingling from her toes to the top of her head. When the Doctor leaned into her, his stiff length nudging the sensitive wetness between her legs, she was more than ready for him. As he deepened his kiss, he shifted and lifted one of her legs around his hip. He raised his head away from her and touched his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes. All it took was her whispering his name and he began to slowly slide into her. He was slow and methodical, sliding in and out, almost taunting her. She tightened her leg around him and arched off the wall trying to encourage him, her skin slick with perspiration.

"Impatient," he growled and he began increasing his pace and feeling his own muscles tighten and his hearts pounding as his skin slapped against hers.

"Rose," he called out as he focused on the time swirling around them and pulled it tightly around them until they were both resonating with it. One final thrust and he burst forth into her as time snapped back around them. Her walls clenched around him and she bit down on his shoulder and then she screamed out her pleasure. He collapsed back against her, his palm landing on the cool coral wall. He felt ripples of temporal energy flow over both of them and for the first time in a long time, felt a warm, peaceful feeling

Rose started to slide to the floor and he caught her. She looked up at him with a sleepy satisfied smile.

"So, how long you gonna stay with me?" he asked, still buzzing from indulging in their carnal pursuits.

She grinned at him. "Forever."

"Good, 'cos that may be longer than you think," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Rose clung to him before pulling back to look into his eyes, a little worried at this comment.

"It'll be alright. I promise, I'll explain later. Right now, I just need you with me."

Rose felt tears spring to her eyes and she hugged him.

Just as they were relaxing into each other, the TARDIS shuddered and alarms began to sound. The Doctor and Rose dashed, naked, down the corridor toward the console room. Just as they rounded the corner, they heard Donna shouting and a male voice answering her.

There before them was Donna, with luggage next to her, shouting at Captain Jack Harkness who turned and grinned at them as he held up Rose's lacy black brassiere.

"Doctor, Rose, long time no see and I gotta say, what I'm seeing is…"

"Stop it!" the Doctor chastised and shoved Rose behind him.

"You're naked!" Donna shouted.

The Doctor looked down and took a step back just as Rose, who ducked down the corridor, threw the long black leather coat at him. She whispered a quick, "I'll be right back," and left to find something to wear. The Doctor quickly put on the coat, fastened tightly around him and strode toward the console.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" he demanded, hitting one switch particularly hard, earning him a burnt finger.

"Vampires in Las Vegas, like I wouldn't show up," he said in a teasing manner that didn't quite reach his eyes. "The reports sounded alien and then with the explosion which looked like the reactor core of a non-terrestrial ship, I figured you couldn't be far."

The Doctor turned to meet a speculative look by Jack. Donna marched over. "He followed me! He said he knew you and had something important to tell you."

Donna turned and looked at Jack. "I'm not sure I trust him. He's got that suave, untrustworthy slick look about him."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, I knew I liked you Donna Noble! Welcome aboard!"

Jack at first looked wounded but then laid on the charm. "Oh, come on Donna, you thought I was okay out in the hotel."

Donna cocked a hip out. "That's when I thought you were flirting instead of stalking the space boy here."

Jack chuckled. "You are everything I was told and more."

"Told?" the Doctor asked, now intrigued. Jack was a fixed point and having him on board was wreaking havoc with him and the TARDIS. The sooner he handled this, the better.

"That's right. Ran into an old friend, ex-Time Agent. He had quite a story to tell. He was looking for Donna here."

"Why would a Time Agent be looking for Donna?" the Doctor asked in a serious tone. He felt as protective of Donna as she did of him.

"I can't tell you much, timelines you know. I will tell you that Donna is important, especially to my friend. He wants her safe and her timeline protected."

"That is bonkers! As if I know some Time Agent and what is that anyway and why would he be looking for me? I'm just some temp from Chiswick. Is this some Time Lordy thing?"

"No!" the Doctor answered harshly. "Time Agents are randy amateurs that bugger their way through time like rampaging elephants. They are nothing like Time Lords," he explained haughtily.

"Same old Doctor," Jack said, snorting. "Different face, but same condescending attitude. That why you left me then? 'Cos I thought we were past all that."

"Left you?" Donna asked. "What's he talking about? Doctor?"

"Jack used to travel with Rose and I. It's complicated and he is… very complicated." the Doctor said and he looked at Jack pointedly. "We'll discuss that later. Right now, I want to know more about the Time Agency's interest in Donna."

"I didn't say the Time Agency was interested in her. Just my friend, and he is VERY interested in her. In fact, so much that he asked me to look after her family. It's important to him that she and her family are safe. This is personal."

"I don't understand. If it's so personal, how come he's not here himself?" Donna demanded, not liking that she was being kept in the dark or that some strange secret agent was mucking about in her family's lives.

"Because you haven't met him yet but you will," Jack said and smiled. "Trust me, I've never seen him so crazy for a girl before."

Donna was a bit speechless and that didn't happen often as she absorbed this information. The Doctor was not. "I see, so he sent you here to make sure he meets her then?"

"Among other things," Jack said as he walked around the console room, gently caressing a coral strut.

"Jack, why don't you tell me rather than fondling my ship!" the Doctor bit out.

Rose entered the room and paused. She touched her head. "Doctor, my head! What's that noise?"

The Doctor ran over to her pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "You're a bit sensitive is all. It will ease up." He then glared at Jack for affecting not only him and his ship, but Rose too.

Rose looked over at Jack. "Jack, you're alive!" She started toward him but stopped. There was something off but she didn't know what. She turned to the Doctor with a questioning look. He sent her a telepathic reassurance that they would discuss this later.

"Hey there, gorgeous, good to see you are, too. Your name was on the wall at Canary Wharf. I… I'm glad it was wrong," Jack said, haltingly and meant it. It had been a blow to think Rose had died due to Torchwood.

"Wait just a minute!" Donna said loudly interrupting them. "Some bloke I'll meet in the future sent you back to make sure I meet him? And you used to travel with the Doctor?" She had to get to the bottom of this and wasn't about to let anyone change the subject.

"That about sums it up. I just need to tag along for a while so when you reach a certain place, things happen the way they're supposed to," Jack explained. "Course, if the Doctor wanted to answer a few of my own questions along the way, it would be… helpful."

The Doctor didn't like this one bit but he had a niggling feeling that Jack was right. He was supposed to be here. Still, he couldn't help but poke at this possibility. "And what if I say no?"

"Then you put Donna at risk and maybe Rose too. Not to mention, a really nasty paradox might happen," Jack replied.

Donna stepped in between the two men. "Some bloke I'm going to meet cares enough about me to send you back to make sure nothing goes wrong and him and me run into each other…" She eyed Jack. "Is he fit, I mean, ruggedly handsome? Please tell me he's at least employed."

"Donna," the Doctor groaned.

"Zip it! This is important! Blue Eyes, here, is telling me some time bloke is head over heels for me. It's not like it's everyday I have potential husband material chasing me across time!"

Rose elbowed the Doctor. "Yeah, this is Donna's future and possibly one of the most romantic gestures in all of time and space," Rose said, supporting Donna. The Doctor looked at her, wounded. Rose rolled her eyes. "Not that your gestures aren't, of course."

"Can we please focus!" Donna reminded them and turned to Jack.

"Well, I always thought he was hot but I'm not his type," Jack answered and winked at Donna.

Donna nodded. "All right, good enough for me!" She turned to the Doctor. "Well, don't just stand there, staring! Get this box moving! We've got a handsome, mysterious, space man who could be my future husband to find!"

Jack grinned. "I like her!"

Rose nudged the Doctor and looked at him expectantly.

The Doctor groaned and stared up at the time rotor knowing he had no choice. Time could be a funny thing. In all his adventures, it guided him. Sometimes it provided him with wonders, other times, death. At times like this, even when his inner Time Lord was groaning at how the rules were being bent or out and out broken, he couldn't help but feel that shot of excitement. He had been forced to once again mete out justice, he'd lost Martha, regained Rose, found Donna again and was being almost blackmailed by an irritating fixed point in time he may have had some part in creating, and it was all wrapped together with a bow with a mysterious connection to Donna. His TARDIS was full of life, mystery and love and he wouldn't have it any other way.

With an "Allons-y!" he sent them into the vortex and to their next adventure.


End file.
